Nothing Ever Turns Out Like It Should
by Estrella
Summary: Jack and Sally wanted a perfect wedding. They got two instead. So, what is a couple to do when the perfect plans aren't perfect at all? Rated T for sexual innuendo and situations.
1. Procrastination

Author's Note: Argh, I'm being a naughty author yet again! I hate to do this to you all, since I already had you in suspense after I let out the Origins trailer, but the introduction to this story has been nagging at me to the point of getting in the way of my Spooky Doom updates. It's quite an impatient tale. Believe me, you'll see just how impatient. As for the legal stuff, I own no characters or places pertaining to Halloween or Christmas Town. Those belong to Tim Burton, savvy? And for those following the story lines, this story takes place about a month after Poker Night.

Nothing Ever Turns Out Like It Should

"Now, if you want to release bats after the ceremony, we have to start catching them now," the Mayor said.

"The Muses will be absolutely fabulous, you'll love them to bits!" Venus exclaimed

"What's the main course going to be? Jellied Brains or Stuffed Tarantulas? Ooh, how about both?"

"The cake is going to be made with ambrosia frosting. Simply divine, dearie."

"Now, about your suit. Well, it has to be altered, fit for a king, Jack."

"A king indeed! I can have you dressed in the finest garments."

"Just think, this Halloween will be all the more special because of you and Sally. Not that every other year is less special, no. Not at all, Jack."

"Oh, what a wonderful Valentine's Day this will be. A little unorthodox, but I'm open to anything."

"Everyone will celebrate in the square for days afterward!"

"No need to worry about the reception location, I am holding it in my own gardens free of charge."

"Believe me, this is how a wedding should be," the Mayor concluded.

"No. This is how it should be," Venus said firmly.

"Like this, Jack."

"Jack?"

"Huh?" Jack asked.

"Jack? It's morning," Sally said.

Jack blinked before sitting up. He looked out the window to find a grinning pumpkin sun peeking out from the east. Then, with a groan, he lay back on a pillow and stared at the ceiling. This was becoming more and more routine for the both of them.

"Another wedding dream?" Sally asked Jack.

"The wedding doesn't bother me. It's the planning, specifically, the planners," Jack replied.

"They mean well, Jack. It's just that we have to tell one of them we don't need their services."

"But which one? The Mayor would be hurt for who knows how long if we said no to him, and I definitely don't want to get either one of us on Venus' bad side."

"Jack, the longer we wait, the worse it will be."

"Just one more day, another day to think it out."

"You've been saying that for weeks now."

"It's a lot of thinking."

"Ok, ok. Another day to think it over. Just promise me you'll have some kind of idea when I come back?" Sally asked Jack, reaching to his hands with hers.

"I promise," Jack said. "Now, where is it that you're going?"

"More wedding dress fittings. Venus refuses to let me make my own. Hopefully she'll let me try ones without corsets this time."

"Can I go too?"

"Jack, it's bad luck for you to see it before the wedding."

"So?"

"I recall you have to talk to the Mayor today. He should be outside waiting for you. I'm surprised he hasn't-"

"JACK!" the Mayor's voice yelled from outside.

"There's planner number one," Jack mumbled as he finally got up.

"Be nice," Sally said.

"I will," Jack said, turning around to give Sally a kiss before walking over to the window. "I'll be out in a minute!"

"Great! I came up with a whole new plan! Just wait until you hear it! There's calypso and pickled rats and all kinds of wonderful things about it!" the Mayor said excitedly through the megaphone.

"I can hardly wait," Jack said to himself, sighing as he and Sally went about planning their two weddings.

There had to be a way to fix this mess in the making. Jack couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew that people didn't need to have such large-scale events to get married. All they needed was a master of ceremonies and a witness or two. That was it, really. Suddenly, running off with Sally, away from the growing madness was looking better and better.

All right, now. You know the drill. Not another word until Spooky Doom is done. I'm sorry to have to do this to you again, loves, but I just couldn't take having this all to myself anymore.


	2. Shower of Madness

Author's Note: Told you your patience would be rewarded. Now, before I make this far too long of a disclaimer, The Nightmare Before Christmas is an excellent film based on a poem by Tim Burton. I had no part in the creation of any characters, design of any settings, or composition of any songs. All I did was watch the movie over and over again until I got inspired to start writing about it one day and the rest is history. Oh, and the slight reference to another Tim Burton movie is simply that. I don't own the movie rights, Tim does.

While Jack pondered the idea of running away from the dual wedding planners, Sally was just about ready to meet one. If she could find her, that is. Sally looked into Venus' temple only to find that the goddess wasn't home. How peculiar. Venus had set the Temple to be the meeting place every other time Sally visited to do wedding things. Now, as Sally walked deeper and deeper into the temple, she couldn't help but sense something was off. When she entered one last room, it was completely dark until someone inexplicably opened a curtain and let in all of the light.

"SURPRISE!" yelled eleven female voices.

"What?" Sally asked, stepping back from the crowd of women.

"It's your bridal shower, love," Venus said with a wide smile on your face. "Come on in, don't be shy."

"Shower? Here?" Sally asked, not quite sure what Venus wanted. "But I already bathed."

"Don't worry, we won't be asking you to drop anything. I still can't believe you did that, Venus," a woman in a short red tunic said to Venus. Her brown eyes gave the Goddess a skeptical look under her reddish brown bangs.

"Well, what was I supposed to say. 'Jack, be a dear and get naked?' Honestly, Erato," Venus said to the woman in red.

"Venus, I think we need proper introductions before our guest gets too confused," Psyche said, walking up to Sally and guiding her into the room.

"Oh, right. Sally, these woman are the Muses, goddesses of inspiration and the arts. I've brought them to celebrate with us. Face it dearie, more guests means more gifts," Venus said. "Now let's see, you already know Erato."

"Nice to meet you, you're going to find this very useful," Erato said to Sally, handing what appeared to be a gift-wrapped book.

"Thank you," Sally said before another of the Muses took the book out of her hands and took her grasp away from Psyche's. Sally watched this Muse give a sharp look to Erato.

"Erato, we're not giving presents yet. Not until we have tea," said the white-veiled Muse, fixing her floor length white tunic before addressing Sally. "Polyhymnia, Muse of sacred song. Erato is the Muse of lyric and love poetry."

"Sure, tell her who we all are because you're the oldest," Erato said, earning a glare from Polyhymnia.

"And the most _responsible_, baby sister."

"You're all sisters?" Sally asked Polyhymnia.

"Yes, you should hear our mother talk about raising us. Now, before I get too off track, the two bickering in the corner are Melpomene and Thalia, Muses of tragedy and comedy, respectively."

"Why are they bickering?" Sally asked Polyhymnia as both looked over to the woman in the black tunic sighing over something the woman in the yellow tunic said.

"They want to perform an original play at the wedding, but they never can mix their ideas without some kind of disagreement," Polyhymnia explained.

"That's very nice of them, but-" Sally started before two other Muses joined them.

"So this is the bride to be," said the Muse in pink before taking a graceful bow. "Terpischore, Muse of dance. Euterpe sends her regards," Terpischore said, nodding to the purple clad muse to her left.

"Oh. If you're sick, you should go home, it's alright," Sally said to Euterpe, who shook her head.

"Euterpe is the Muse of all kinds of music. She kind of threw her voice out practicing opera again," Terpischore said, Euterpe smiling sheepishly at Sally.

"Well, don't hog the bride all to yourselves, we'd like to see her too," said a Muse in a green tunic as she led two others, one in orange and the other in blue.

"Calliope, Muse of epic poetry," Polyhymnia said to Sally. "Always has to make a grand entrance."

"At least I'm not boring," Calliope said to Polyhymnia.

"Now, now. Last time I checked, Erato was the annoying one," said the Muse in orange.

"Hey!" Erato exclaimed. "You're not so fun yourself, Clio," Erato said to the Muse who had just insulted her.

"I'm the Muse of history. All that I take care of is interesting," Clio replied to Erato.

"Unlike me," said the last muse, who looked as blue as her tunic.

"Don't mind Urania, she still has no idea what she's going to do for the wedding," Polyhymnia said to Sally.

"What good is a Muse of astronomy at a wedding," Urania sighed apologetically.

"You'll find something, dearie," Venus said, rejoining the conversation. "Won't she, Sally?"

"Oh, um… yes," Sally said, still a bit confused over meeting the Muses.

"Tea time?" Psyche asked the group.

"Oh yes. Melpomene and Thalia! Stop arguing and join us for tea," Venus yelled to the Muses in the corner.

As Sally found out, a bridal shower had nothing to do with bathing. It was an occasion when friends of the bride would throw her a party and give her presents that would, hopefully, help make her new life as a wife more comfortable. Well, that part was coming later, as there was tea waiting to be drunk. Sally had to excuse herself for a few moments after a while. She wasn't use to having so many people fawn over her, and frankly, it was scary.

"Sally?" Psyche asked, following the rag doll into a secluded garden. "Overwhelmed?"

"A little," Sally replied, glancing at the slight belly Psyche's tunic was flowing over

"They tend to do that when they're in big groups. Nine sisters would drive anyone crazy."

"Psyche, can you keep a secret?"

"Better than Cupid. What's wrong?"

"Well, I love what Venus is doing for the wedding. I'm grateful, I really am, but-"

"You're eloping?" Psyche asked.

"Eloping?" Sally asked.

"That's when a wedding is held in secret. You have to run away to do it."

"No, no. Not that. Jack and I accidentally booked another planner."

"Who?" Psyche asked.

"The Mayor of Halloween Town. If you knew him, you'd know why this is a problem. His vision is completely different from all of this. Come to think of it, his vision changes every day. And he's very easily hurt. If Jack and I told him we didn't want him to plan the wedding it would destroy him."

"Oh my. And I suppose telling my mother-in-law she's out of a job isn't an option?" Psyche asked.

"No. Jack amazingly landed on her good side, and with Venus being the goddess of love, we wouldn't want her to curse us for firing her."

"Smart choice, she would do that, you know."

"I know," Sally said in a sad tone. "What am I going to do?"

"Have you talked this over with Jack?" Psyche asked.

"Over and over again, but he's just as scared as I am."

"You know, eloping isn't such a bad option. It's quite romantic."

"I can't do that to the Mayor. Or Venus for that matter."

"I'm just saying that if all else fails, give elopement a chance. How do you think Cupid and I married?"

Psyche giggled at the stunned look Sally gave her before walking back to the shower. Sally couldn't believe it. A nice couple like Cupid and Psyche had run off against the world to get married? It really was a romantic notion when you thought of it. No! What was Sally thinking? The rag doll shook her head back to her senses. That option would hurt two people instead of one. She couldn't choose it, could she? Well, that decision would have to be made later. Right now, there were presents she had to be given.

"Here, mine first!" Erato said to Sally, passing her the wrapped book once more.

"Thank you," Sally said as she unwrapped it, revealing a beaten book which had its title written in another language. "Um, will I be able to read it?"

"Oh, I think the pictures speak for themselves," Erato said cryptically.

"Well, alright," Sally said, beginning to open the book before Polyhymnia closed the cover.

"Wait a minute. Erato, is this Sanskrit?" Polyhymnia said, pointing to the title of the book.

"So it's an original copy. What's your point?" Erato asked Polyhymnia.

"Let's see, Sanskrit is a historic language of India," Clio pointed out. "Among India's many contributions to literature is… you didn't!"

"Didn't what?" Sally asked.

"Erato! How can you give this poor girl this filth!" Polyhymnia exclaimed, pushing the book back to Erato.

"The _Kama Sutra_ is not filth. It's a collection of guidelines," Erato said, causing Venus to shake her head.

"What are you trying to do, scare her to re-death? She's a virgin!" Venus exclaimed.

"Exactly. It's like giving an artist paint and a brush," Erato said defensively.

"I understand your reasoning, Erato, but this subject has to eased into," Venus said.

"I'm not scared," Sally said, feeling the room grow silent. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize, Sally," Psyche said before looking at the Muses and Venus. "If you all don't mind, it would be nice to give Sally a nice bridal shower, so leave all the bickering behind and don't take any presents back."

"I knew you were on my side," Erato said to Psyche.

"I'm on Sally's side," Psyche said before turning to the doll. "If you feel more comfortable opening that book back at home, with Jack, we more than understand."

"Ok," Sally said meekly as the shower went on.

She had never seen such a fuss over any book. It was definitely something to show Jack when she got home. Speaking of Jack, the Pumpkin King was listening to either the seventy-seventh or seventy-eighth version of his wedding according to the Mayor. Well, at least one of them was excited.

"Pickled rats as the table favors would be excellent, Jack!" the Mayor said, showing Jack a drawing of a rat pickled in a jar wearing a party hat. "Guests can eat them when they get home as a snack."

"Uh-huh," Jack said, looking out the windows of the town hall.

"And I found some really horrible entertainment from the Neitherworld. Adam and Barbara Maitland. They specialize in calypso hauntings. I've heard amazing things about their work with shrimp cocktails."

"Uh-huh," Jack repeated, now moving his gaze to the door, wishing he could run out of it at the moment.

"Look, Jack, Oogie Boogie!" the Mayor exclaimed, pointing to an area right behind Jack.

"Uh-huh."

"Jack!"

"Yes, Mayor?"

"Have you been paying attention to anything I've said?" the Mayor asked, clearly irritated by Jack's lack of enthusiasm.

"Of course, Mayor," Jack said. "You were talking about edible pickled shrimp and calypso rats."

"No, no, no! Oh, perhaps this plan needs to be scrapped too," the Mayor said sadly before the door to the square opened.

"Hey, Mayor. Can the Bone Daddy come outside for a minute?" asked the accordion player from the street band.

"What's all this about?" Jack asked, getting up from his seat.

"Someone wants to talk to you, Bone Daddy. Says it's important."

"Well, if it's important, of course. Mayor, I think we can continue this some other time," Jack said, secretly relieved to be out of that planning session only to wish he was back in there the moment he saw who wanted to have a few words with him.

"Jack, my boy. We need to talk," Doctor Finkelstein said, looking up to Jack from his wheelchair.

Uh-oh. These two haven't been on good terms for ages in my stories. What does the good doctor wish to say? Can he possible have wedding advice for Jack? And what about that lovely shower present, how will that play into the story? Stick around and find out.


	3. The Third Option

Author's Note: As a dear reviewer has mentioned, the updating roll continues. Can you tell I've wanted to write this story for a while? Anyhow, Jack, Sally, the Mayor, Doctor Finkelstein, and any other characters from The Nightmare Before Christmas do not belong to me. The entire story was made up my Tim Burton, set to music by Danny Elfman, and directed by Henry Selick. Of course, they had loads of people from Touchstone/Disney make their collective vision a reality. If anyone deserves praise, it's all of them. Not that I don't like praise, I love it. I'm just giving credit where it's due.

Suddenly, calypso and pickled rats sounded like the most interesting topics in the world. Jack found he could talk about them for days if it meant not having to have a chat with Doctor Finkelstein. It was a shame Jack was too polite to tell the doctor he had no intention of speaking to him ever again. Instead, he nodded quietly and walked alongside the disabled scientist. It wasn't until they passed a few tombstones in the graveyard that either of them said a word.

"I don't remember you ever being able to go such a long period without saying anything, Jack," Doctor Finkelstein remarked.

"It depends on my company," Jack said coldly.

"Come now, Jack. You aren't still mad over that little quarrel we had in February, are you?" Doctor Finkelstein asked, getting no response from Jack. "Ah, so you are."

"You insulted my wife-to-be," Jack said.

"A failed experiment."

"Your daughter."

"She is not my daughter, Jack. She is a doll stuffed with leaves."

"You miss her, don't you?" Jack asked the Doctor, watching him stop his wheelchair in its tracks.

"What did you say?" Doctor Finkelstein asked.

"You miss her. You liked having Sally around, who wouldn't?"

"Don't be foolish, Jack."

"I'm not being foolish, Doctor. You are."

"Didn't you ever learn to respect your elders?" the doctor grumbled.

"Don't change the subject, sir," Jack said, smiling as Doctor Finkelstein sighed.

"Jack, you had better swear that anything I say in this graveyard does not reach anyone else's ears. Understand?"

"I understand."

"You want to know the truth, Jack? I'll tell you. Yes, I miss Sally. She was always so helpful and yet… she had a mind of her own. She could make her own decisions without having to come to me for every little thing."

"Things not going so well with Jewel?" Jack asked Doctor Finkelstein.

"I took her half of my brain out," Doctor Finkelstein confessed, opening his head to reveal he had his whole brain before closing it again.

"What?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Jewel always agreed with me, Jack. _Always_. There was never an argument, never a different opinion, just constant 'Oh, Finky you're so smart' and 'You're never wrong, Finky'," the doctor said bitterly. "Do you have any idea how boring that quickly becomes?"

"No, I can't say I do."

"Even when I made mistakes on purpose just to hear her tell me I was wrong she agreed with me. I couldn't stand it. That's when I realized what I had lost."

"You haven't lost Sally. She's still in Halloween Town."

"Emotionally lost, Jack. I was too hard on her, wasn't I? Keeping her cooped up when she literally had a free spirit and trying to prevent the inevitable. I always knew she would leave me, it was only a matter of time until she moved on to bigger and better things. I don't blame her anymore. Look at me. I'm old and cranky. What young woman would willingly spend her time with me?"

"Doctor, I didn't realize you felt this way. You really should let Sally know."

"So she can pity instead of respect me? I haven't lost all of my senses, Jack. No, it's better if I gradually try to make amends. Nothing too quick, yet."

"I'm glad you're thinking of mending your relationship," Jack said. "And I'm sorry I called you a quack that day."

"Nonsense, I provoked you," Doctor Finkelstein said before clearing his throat. "Jack, you remind me of someone I might have known when I was alive. Sally as well. If the both of you make each other happy, then I really have no choice but to accept it, right?"

"I guess so," Jack said.

"Good. Now, which wedding is this, exactly? The Mayor had been talking about an infinite amount of themes."

"Well… there is a problem with that, sir."

It didn't take long for Jack to tell Doctor Finkelstein the situation of the two wedding planners. So far, Sally had been attending all of Venus' meetings while Jack handled the Mayor. That way, neither Jack nor Sally would confuse one's plans with the other's and thus start a feud between Venus and the Mayor. So far, everything had gone smoothly. However, it was only a matter of time before something would go wrong and the planners would find out the couple had accidentally two-timed them.

"That is quite a situation you've gotten yourselves into, Jack," Doctor Finkelstein said.

"Yes, and one I'd like to get us out of without hurting anyone," Jack replied.

"That will be quite improbable."

"I know."

"Jack, have you considered eloping as an option?"

"Eloping?"

"Running away to get married in secret."

"Briefly, I did. But that would hurt the both of them, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose," Doctor Finkelstein said. "If you do reconsider, I have a contact in the Real World who might be able to hold the ceremony for you."

"Really? You know a mortal?" Jack asked.

"No. A ghost. Henry introduced us a while after he brought me here."

"I'll keep that in mind, sir."

"Good to hear that, my boy," Doctor Finkelstein said as he began to roll himself back to his laboratory before stopping. "And remember, Jack, this whole conversation is between us."

"I'll remember," Jack said, watching the doctor leave as soon as the words left his mouth.

Jack was left stunned by all that was said. Doctor Finkelstein had actually offered to help him and Sally marry. He provided a third option. Even admitted to missing the girl. If Jack didn't know better, he'd think the old man was growing soft. Then again, this was Doctor Finkelstein he was thinking of, the man who created new terrors each and every Halloween. He'd never go soft… would he? Before Jack could ponder that thought, he heard the gate to Halloween Town open.

"She's back," he said to himself happily, rushing over to find Sally struggling under a pile of items and bags. "Hold on there," he said, taking most of the things in his hands.

"Thank you," Sally said before lowering her voice. "They threw me a shower."

"I beg your pardon?" Jack asked.

"A bridal shower. Venus, Psyche, the Muses, they threw me a party," Sally said in her continued whisper.

"Oh. I thought it was… never mind," Jack said.

"That's alright, I thought it was that too until they explained it to me. Let's go home, I have lots to tell you and I don't want to risk the Mayor hearing."

"Good thinking."

"Where is he?" Sally asked as they walked towards the manor.

"In Town Hall. Probably coming up with a new plan," Jack said.

"Jack, I told you to be nice," Sally said.

"I was nice. I was also bored out of my mind," Jack said, climbing up the steps and opening the door for Sally. "Now, what is all of this stuff?"

"Where to begin," Sally wondered as she put everything down and began to dig through a bag, producing a small white box. "Here, something to snack on," she said, passing it to Jack.

"What's in here?" Jack asked.

"Sugar coated almonds from Psyche. She says eating them brings good luck."

"Not bad," Jack said, opening the box and taking out an almond.

"Let's see. We have tickets to see some shows from Melpomene and Thalia."

"Who are they?"

"Muses of comedy and tragedy, they act."

"Act? I love acting! Forget watching them, can we act too?"

"I figured you'd like that gift."

"What else is there?"

"Terpischore and Euterpe invited us to a concert too. They're Muses of dancing and singing."

"Invited again? Can you ask if we can participate?"

"Jack, I can't dance," Sally said, causing Jack to grab her hands and spin her out, then into his arms.

"Yes you can. If you couldn't, we would've crashed just now," Jack said.

"Want to know the rest of the presents or should we just dance?" Sally asked, kissing Jack on the cheek.

"Such a difficult choice," Jack said before reluctantly letting Sally go, but not before giving her an almond.

Sally went on to describe what the rest of the goddesses had in store for the couple. Venus had gone and bought Sally a whole new wardrobe, which would explain all the bags and boxes. Calliope would be need some accounts of their courtship to write a poem about Jack and Sally while Urania had given them a list of nights to watch for meteor showers and constellations. Polyhymnia would be performing the wedding ceremony herself with no charge while Clio would write everything down and make a keepsake scrapbook for Jack and Sally to forever remember the day. That left only Erato's gift, that mysterious book.

"This is from the Muse of lyric and love poetry. She said we'd find this very useful. Then, everything kind of fell apart," Sally said, nervously holding the book.

"What happened?" Jack asked Sally.

"Well, Polyhymnia told Erato that she was giving me filth. Then Erato said they were guidelines and then like giving paint and a brush to an artist."

"How odd."

"I think… Jack, I think it's a sex book."

"A sex book?"

"With pictures," Sally said, watching Jack cough out the almond he was eating.

"That's very curious," Jack said once he regained his composure. "Being that we've never seen anything of the nature."

"Should we take a look?"

"Well, we're getting married and it's be nice to have some idea what we're doing."

"So do I. But Venus said it might scare me to re-death."

"Nonsense, there's no re-death. At least, I don't think there is," Jack said before shaking his head. "If anything, we'll sit down on the couch and look through the book together. That way, if it's shocking, we're already sitting down to take it in."

"Alright," Sally said, leading Jack to the couch and taking a deep breath as they both opened the book.

What on Earth were those mortals _doing_? Was _this_ the ultimate bodily connection? It looked so… weird. It didn't help that the book was in a completely different language. Nothing explained why the men and women in this book were completely naked and in such twisted and tied up arrangements. It looked almost painful and uncomfortable in some parts. After a few page turns, Sally and Jack closed the book, both of them a little disturbed and oddly enough, even more curious.

"This book is old, maybe it needs to be updated," Jack said to Sally after a few moments of silence.

"Maybe," Sally said. "I'm scared, but not to re-death."

"It can't be like that, can it?"

"This is supposed to be the oldest book on the subject, Jack."

"And obviously out of date," Jack said before taking the book and stuffing it into one of Sally's bags. "There, no need to scare ourselves before getting married."

"Still, it's good we know what it's going to be like, right?" Sally asked.

"What we have now is only a rough idea, Sally. We can't know for sure until we try it for ourselves. It can't be as strange as it was in the book."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I don't feel strange when I'm with you. I feel like I'm on top of the world," Jack said.

"I feel the same way about you."

"So, think about it. We feel like we're on top of the world now, without attempting… that. Imagine when we do."

"Maybe we should write our own book," Sally suggested.

"At least we'd know what we're talking about," Jack replied. "In all seriousness, I think we'll be alright, book or no book. Besides, we have other things to worry about."

"Like our two weddings," Sally said, pausing. "Jack, I've been thinking about it a lot."

"So have I," Jack said.

"I have an opinion about what we should do."

"Me too."

"Ok, you first," Sally said.

"Sally, I don't want to hurt either the Mayor or Venus, but I'm thinking neither of them is going to accept being the one rejected. Today, I came across a third option," Jack admitted.

"Really? So did I," Sally said.

"Sally, does it involve running off?" Jack asked, excited to hear what Sally would say.

"Getting married in secret?" Sally asked, growing tense as the room grew quiet.

"Let's elope!" Jack and Sally exclaimed, happy they had come to the same conclusion and hugging when they did so.

"It's so romantic, Jack. Psyche told me that's how she and Cupid got married. Us against the world, with only each other to depend on. Who told you about it?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Come along, I think I'll show you instead," Jack said, pulling Sally off of the couch with him and leading her out of the house.

Ah, something's brewing. I can feel it. So, who does Doctor Finkelstein know in the Real World who can make this elopement come true? Will the Mayor and Venus find out about all this before it's too late? And just how soon will Jack and Sally be "updating" the book anyway? Answers and more questions to come in the following chapters.


	4. A Ghost, a God, and a Guy Thing

Author's Note: Alright, ladies and gents. Not only does the following chapter follow the usual I-own-nothing disclaimer for everything "Nightmare," but I'vereferenced somethingfrom my travels into it too. It is said to be one of the most haunted places in the world. Its (dead) owner will be revealed in the following chapter. I did not come up with this particular ghost house, nor did I ever work in it. It is a real place that I researched and drew inspiration from to use. If any of you work in or actually own the place I will mention, please don't sue me. I'm not rich, the most you'll get from me is saved birthday money. There, before this paranoia gets out of hand, on with the show.

Doctor Finkelstein waited patiently behind the door to his laboratory. He had a feeling Jack would come rushing back to ask him more about his Earthly contact. After all, the doctor had helped put Jack together when the Pumpkin King first arrived in Halloween Town. He knew the skeleton's thinking and behavior patterns. Patience did not fit in with Jack Skellington. Acting on impulse did. Soon enough, Doctor Finkelstein heard a knock at the door.

"It's open, Jack," he said, smirking as Jack slowly pushed the door open.

"Doctor, we've made up our minds," Jack said proudly.

"We?" Doctor Finkelstein asked, watching Sally walk into the lab as well. "Ah. Once again you've returned. No need to feel tense, my dear. I don't intend on keeping you locked in here this time."

"Thank you," Sally replied in a voice only a bit higher than a whisper.

"So, what decision have you both come to?"

"We're eloping," Jack said. "Sally and I think that it would be better to marry and then have some kind of large celebration. After the Mayor and Venus have cooled off, of course."

"If they cool off," Sally sighed. "If they don't, well, it won't matter because we'll be married anyway."

"Yes, you will," Doctor Finkelstein said before wheeling himself up the ramp to a higher room. "Now, follow me, we have much to discuss."

"I can't believe it," Sally whispered to Jack as they followed the doctor.

"I didn't either at first," Jack whispered back.

"What did you say to him?"

"What do you mean?"

"You weren't talking for months and then all of a sudden he's helping us. Jack, I know it must have been something you said."

"Let's just say we had a heart-to-heart, and the both of us saw things that weren't there before," Jack said as they stepped into the room Doctor Finkelstein had entered.

"Time for a history lesson," Doctor Finkelstein said as he cleared his throat and faced the wheelchair towards Jack and Sally.

"A history lesson?" Sally asked.

"I assure you, it won't be boring. Now, I'm not sure if either of you realized this, but I can be quite difficult to work with at times."

"A little but not so much," Jack said politely.

"Well, I used to be worse. I used to throw things at Igor when things went wrong and you should have seen the battles I had with Oogie Boogie when I refused to make him torture devices. Henry saw this as a problem. So, he had me sent to Mrs. Sarah Winchester to teach me etiquette and manners. I'm surprised she took me, poor woman had tried to help Oogie as well and she kicked him out their first day together."

"Kicked him out of where?" Jack asked.

"Her house, the largest residence for ghosts on the American West Coast, a lure for the living and dead alike. In her life, Mrs. Winchester had built the to avenge the spirits of those killed by Winchester brand guns and rifles. In her death, she is the housemother of all those ghosts and toys with mortal tourists who visit. She doesn't have to stay there, but she feels her spirit would be restless anyway if she wasn't helping those ghosts."

"That's very nice of her," Sally said.

"She can be a very understanding woman, if you get on her good side. Now, before I send you off to find her, I need to go over a few ground rules for leaving a good impression on Mrs. Winchester. First of all, it helps if one of you died from a gunshot. Well?"

"I was. Henry told me before he passed the crown on to me," Jack said.

"Good, she'll sympathize with you even if you weren't shot by one of the Winchester guns. Next, Mrs. Winchester is very prim and proper. She lived in the Victorian Age of human times. Be polite and mindful of your behavior at all times. Also, she does not like people who disagree with her too much or agree with her too much. Let her have some plans for the elopement but don't forget to add in your opinions."

"Shouldn't we be writing any of this down?" Sally asked.

"No need, there's only one last thing. Leave as soon as you possible can. If you want to pull this off without too much trouble, and there will be trouble, I expect to see the both of you disappearing in the next few days."

"You mean, you're not coming?" Jack asked Doctor Finkelstein.

"Eloping means to get away from people you know to get married, Jack."

"But, it's kind of mean to do all this on your advice and not extend an invitation to you," Jack said.

"You have to come," Sally said.

"I have work to do," Doctor Finkelstein said, a bit surprised.

"But it's tradition for the bride's father to give her away at the wedding," Jack said.

"Last time I checked, elopement was not traditional to begin with."

"Doctor, if you came with us, wouldn't it make people less suspicious of what we were doing?" Sally asked.

"Go on," Doctor Finkelstein said, intrigued by Sally's train of thought.

"Well, if Jack and I happen to go to the Real World with you, people wouldn't think we were running off to get married, would they?"

"No, they wouldn't," Jack said, seeing Sally's point.

"You're crazy, the both of you," Doctor Finkelstein said, banging his right fist on the arm of his wheelchair.

"It's a good idea, doctor, admit it," Jack said.

"It is, but I have work to do."

"What kind of work is more important than coming to our wedding?" Sally asked in a hurt tone.

"Covering for the both of you while you get married, my dear. When you two pull your disappearing act, I'll make up some phony story about sending you two off to research for me. I'll keep fake contact with you, and if worst comes to worst, I'll send the Mayor and that other planner of yours on a wild goose chase so that by the time they find you you'll have already walked down the aisle," Doctor Finkelstein explained, bringing a silence afterwards.

"We don't know how to thank you for this, sir," Jack said after the lull in conversation.

"You can start by packing. Now go on back home and get ready. If you don't leave in three days, I'm going to have to blow your cover."

Not sure whether or not Doctor Finkelstein was joking, Jack and Sally thanked him and left the laboratory. As soon as they got home they began to go through what they would need for their elopement and decided to leave the following night, so as not to make anyone suspicious of their plans. Although they were excited, they felt guilty too. Venus and the Mayor had gone through a lot to plan their wedding(s) and now it would be in vain. Well, the decision was made and it was too late to back out now. Jack and Sally went to sleep knowing this would be the last time they would sleep in their house as an unmarried couple.

As Jack and Sally fell into a peaceful slumber, for the moment, the Mayor was hastily working on another plan for the wedding in the town hall. This one was going to be the one, he knew it! Of course, he also knew it approximately seventy-eight times before, but that didn't matter now. What mattered now was the Behemoth standing in his light. Well, the Mayor thought it was the Behemoth.

"Behemoth, could you move over a bit? I'm sketching out some bats on leashes and I-" the Mayor started before looking up and having his head spin around in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, no need to worry, Mr. Halloween Mayor. I will not be long," the figure replied, stretching his feathery wings out. "Sorry, it is a bit cramped in here."

"Cupid? What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"The Council would like for you to attend Jack and Jacob's, shall we say, Joint Bachelor Party."

"Really? Me? Wow, I feel so honored," the Mayor said.

"Come now, you are a friend of one of the grooms, you have to attend. It will be lots of fun," Cupid said.

"Well, if I finished my next few plans, I'll see if I can stop by."

"Wonderful! It is being held in Saint Patrick's Town, the mead hall. The grooms think it is just Poker Night, but we are going to surprise them. So, whatever you do, make sure Jack does not find out."

"I'll make sure. Thank you for telling me," the Mayor said, watching Cupid slowly walk out before asking a question.

"Mr. Halloween Mayor? What exactly are you planning?"

"Oh, the wedding. I'm the official planner you know," the Mayor said, causing Cupid to drop his quiver. "Is something the matter?"

"No, no. Just a case of clumsiness," Cupid said in a nervous voice as he picked up the quiver.

"Careful with those now, they do a lot of damage," the Mayor said before going back to his plans.

Did Cupid hear right? The Mayor wasn't planning Jack and Sally's wedding, his mother was. Whatever was happening, Cupid had to find out for himself. He flew over to Skellington Manor and pounded on the door. When no one answered, he flew to the highest tower and knocked against the curtained window until a bony hand pulled the curtain aside and opened the window.

"Hello?" Jack asked, yawning and rubbing his eyelids.

"Jack, let me in," Cupid said.

"What? What's happened? Did someone else get kidnapped?" Jack asked, stepping aside.

"No, it is not that," Cupid said as he flew into the room. "Though, I have a feeling it is much worse."

"Jack? What's going on?" Sally asked as she got up from bed.

"That is what I would like to know. For the record, how many planners does it take to plan one wedding?" Cupid asked.

That woke Jack and Sally up right away. Right away both of them began to come up with excuses for the predicament they had landed in until, finally, Jack decided to explain from the beginning. After the matter of Takoda's kidnapping had been taken care of, Jack and Sally had come home to find their house a mess. Along with that mess was the Mayor, who was explaining his plans for Halloween as usual. Jack, sleep-deprived and not patient enough to hear him out this time, offered the Mayor the chance to plan the wedding just to get him out of their hair. He accepted and began his work. Matters got worse when, after Jack and Sally's appointment with Venus, the Goddess of Love herself offered and accepted to plan their wedding as well without knowing about the previous arrangement. Jack and Sally were too scared to say no to either planner without severe consequences, and so arrived to the final point.

"We're eloping. We're leaving tomorrow night and nothing you say can stop us," Jack said to Cupid.

"But… Poker Night is tomorrow!" Cupid exclaimed.

"Sally is more important than poker. You of all people should know that, Cupid," Jack said, appalled Cupid would say such a thing.

"No, no. Jack, I am not supposed to tell you this, but the Council is throwing you and Jacob a bachelor party instead. It was meant to be a surprise. How can we throw a joint party if one of the grooms is missing."

"This gets worse and worse," Sally sighed. "I can't believe Psyche told you."

"Psyche knows you are eloping?" Cupid asked.

"Not about that. I told her about our two weddings," Sally said.

"That I found out from the Mayor just moments ago. So, he has no idea he is not the only one planning your wedding?" Cupid asked the both of them.

"Not unless you told him anything, or Venus," Jack said.

"No, I can stay quiet about this. If my mother finds out you double-crossed her she will be quite wrathful. Frankly, I like the both of you. I wish you no harm, so yes, I will keep this secret. On one condition, though."

"I'll do anything," Jack said.

"Come to the bachelor party. Act surprised, stay for a few hours, then I will help you get where you need to go," Cupid said.

"And you won't tell anyone?" Jack asked.

"If I even begin to speak of your elopement to anyone else, may I be cursed with silence until the both of you are married."

"Cupid, don't be so hard on yourself," Sally said.

"It is the only way I can be sure your elopement will not be spoiled on my account. I have a tendency to, erm, let cats out of bags," Cupid said, blushing slightly before clearing his throat. "Well, I had better be off. I might be making myself late for some appointments. I wish you both the best of luck tomorrow. See you both then."

With that, the deity took a bow and flew out of the still open window. Jack walked over to it, closed it, and walked right back to bed. Thank goodness Cupid hadn't blurted anything to the Mayor or else there would have been a much greater disturbance at Skellington Manor that night. Hopefully, that would be the last snag in eloping. Although there was the curveball of the bachelor party thrown at the couple, it couldn't be that bad. Heck, Jack was even looking forward to it in a way.

Hey, I couldn't do a bridal shower without the male equivalent now could I? What kind of entertainment has the Council gotten for Jack and Jacob? If all friends of the grooms are invited, does that mean a certain mortal from Kentucky will make an appearance? And will Cupid actually curse himself into silence? Sorry, you'll have to look to another chapter for the answer to those questions.


	5. Sarah Winchester

Author's Note: I can't wait to get this one started. First off, the usual disclaimer- I am not the mastermind behind The Nightmare Before Christmas nor do I own a piece of the Winchester mystery house. This story branches off from the former and part is set in the latter, although the plot is mine, that's pretty much all I own. And, for the record, this is the latest in a series of "Nightmare" stories I am writing. The series intermixes regularly and I would hope that if any of you readers are new to my style, you could pay attention specifically to this part: if ever you find yourself confused, take a flip through my previous stories. Chances are, whatever you needed to know will be in one of them. Thank you and read on.

For the first time in recent memory, Jack was actually a bit scared of the pumpkin sun. When it rose the next morning, he knew there was no possible way to back out on the escape plan. Not that he wanted to. He wanted to marry Sally more than anything, just not under such secretive conditions. Well, the party could always be held another day and what really mattered was the marriage, not the wedding. This would pass like many other things; all he and Sally had to do was survive it. And pack some more.

"Have anything else you want to take, Jack?" Sally asked as she was digging through some of her gift bags.

"No," Jack replied, walking over to Sally just as she found what she was looking for.

"Erato's present. Think you can put it somewhere safe, Jack?" Sally asked, passing the book to him.

"We're leaving it here?" Jack asked in return.

"Jack, if we're going to meet someone who's very prim and proper, I don't think bringing this kind of book is a good idea. The whole subject makes people act weird."

"She doesn't need to know we have it."

"She'll probably find it and we'll get in even more trouble."

"Don't worry," Jack said, stuffing the book back into the bag Sally had taken it from. "Just try to keep it hidden until I get there."

"What do you mean?" Sally asked.

"You have to go to the house first, Sally. Bachelor party, remember?"

"Oh, but I don't want to go there alone. Can't you just drop me off there and then head to the bachelor party?"

"That's actually quite a good idea," Jack said. "Better get a head start then."

"Are you sure? Wouldn't the Mayor be looking for you?"

"Cupid invited him to the bachelor party. Chances are, the Mayor is looking for something to give me so he'll try to avoid me as much as possible until the party," Jack said, opening the door to the house to find Doctor Finkelstein waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs outside. "Doctor?"

"Jack, something just came up that could jeopardize-" Doctor Finkelstein started.

"Bachelor party?"

"Yes. How do you know if it's supposed to be a surprise?"

"Cupid told me last night. He invited the Mayor and then everything kind of made itself known. Only to him though."

"Can he keep a secret?"

"Not really, but he's going to try."

"You both had better follow me. Quickly!"

Jack nodded and went back into the house for a moment. In no more than ten minutes, he and Sally were following Doctor Finkelstein out of Halloween Town, with gift bags and luggage in tow. Lucky for them, they got to the Real World without any further interruptions. Now all they had to do was find the house. That part was actually the easiest. Once they arrived in the right area, all they had to do was follow the tourists without making their presence known.

"I've heard they have doors built in floors," said one tourist to another.

"And doors that open into drops," replied the second tourist.

"Don't forget the chimney that stops short of the roof."

"Oh, yeah, can't forget that."

"Mortals are so easily amused," Doctor Finkelstein said to Jack and Sally as they passed the pair of tourists.

"Oooh."

"What is it?"

"I just felt a chill. Think it's a ghost?"

"Not in the parking lot."

"And we'll just cut the line here," Doctor Finkelstein said as they passed the line to the ticket booth and entered the house's outdoor complex.

"How much further?" Jack asked curiously.

"Just to the entrance to the gardens. She should be waiting for us there. Be on the lookout for a short woman who looks off."

"Like her?" Sally asked Doctor Finkelstein, pointing to a woman sitting on a bench next to a sign pointing towards the gardens.

She was so short that her feet didn't reach the ground when she sat. That is, if they were visible under the long black and purple striped dress she was wearing. She held a similarly designed parasol to keep the sun out of her eyes. This was obviously a habit she couldn't leave from her life because, since she was transparent, the sun should not have been bothering her in the first place. Nevertheless, she closed the parasol and forced herself up to greet the Halloween folk.

"It seems that none of you Halloween people have any manners. First that horrible bug creature, then you, and now elopers. My, how times have changed," she said to Doctor Finkelstein with a subtle curtsy and a smile.

"It's been far too long, Sarah," Doctor Finkelstein said.

"So this is the happy couple?" she asked, looking at Jack and Sally for a moment. "And Henry? Why is he missing?"

"Henry passed on the crown. Jack is the Pumpkin King now," Doctor Finkelstein explained.

"Well, not only is this an elopement, but a _royal_ elopement?" Sarah Winchester asked before looking back to Jack and Sally once more. "Then we have much to do in very little time. Follow me."

"She seems nice," Sally said as she and Jack followed Mrs. Winchester.

"Don't let appearances fool you, she can be quite tough," Doctor Finkelstein said as he trailed behind the pair.

"Her? But she's so tiny," Jack replied quietly as they entered the house to find a group of cowboy and Native American ghosts shooting ghostly guns and arrows.

"NO FIGHTING IN THE HOUSE!" she yelled, so loudly that Jack was surprised the tour group that just passed them by hadn't heard it. "How many times have I told you that? Upstairs, all of you in the séance room. If I didn't have guests you would be in so much more trouble!"

"Yes, ma'am," said one of the cowboy ghosts before leading the entire group of troublemakers through a few walls and up some stairs.

"I am so sorry for that. I swear, things go in one ear and out the other for them," Mrs. Winchester said in a chipper mood before proceeding into the parlor.

"I warned you," Doctor Finkelstein said to Jack, who seemed to have amazingly turned pale.

"Now, let's discuss the whole plan," Mrs. Winchester said as she sat down, motioning for Jack and Sally to seat themselves as well.

"First, Jack and I would like to tell you that we appreciate your help very much," Sally said.

"Oh, no need, my dear. Just tell me, when is a good time for the ceremony?"

"Tomorrow," Jack said. "If I didn't have other plans, we would've preferred to have done it today."

"Other plans?"

"Jack's friends are throwing him a bachelor party. A farewell to the single life, Sarah," Doctor Finkelstein said

"I'm not even supposed to know about it. If I don't show up, they might suspect something," Jack said, noticing the slightly sour look on Mrs. Winchester's face.

"Oh, I understand now. It's quite all right, just be back in time to get rest and get married. And behave yourself. Doctor, you go along with him," Mrs. Winchester said before a flash stopped her train of thought.

"And here was the parlor Mrs. Winchester would greet guests in, that is, if she ever had any guests," the tour guide started. "See, her reputation of spiritual interaction made her a pariah in the community."

"The nerve of these mortals! Excuse me," she said to Jack, Sally, and the doctor before getting up, walking over to an empty chair and turning it over forcefully, smiling when the tour group ran off in a chorus of screams. "I love it when they do that," she said as she put the chair right side up.

"Well, look at the time, I need to be going," Jack said as he got up and walked over to the entrance of the parlor before Sally caught him.

"Jack, can't you stay a little longer," she whispered to him.

"I'll be back as soon as I possible can, I promise. Doctor Finkelstein, we'd better head back home."

"Yes. Sarah, it's been a pleasure, but you do have a wedding ceremony to plan for less than twenty four hours."

"Indeed. If you have any need to scare the mortals, you go right ahead and do so," Sarah Winchester said to the men before they left her sight. "Finally, we can talk about interesting things. You know, I have a dress that just might fit you, if I can find the right corset for it," she said to Sally, who had sat back down once Jack left.

"Corset?" Sally asked.

"Oh, yes. That has gone out of fashion, hasn't it?"

"A little."

"Now, now. No need to be meek with me, dear. You just tell me what you think would work out best."

"Well, the gardens looked beautiful. Maybe Jack and I could get married out there."

"Yes. I know the perfect spot too. The gazebo in the middle of the courtyard."

"Do you think the ghosts here would mind being witnesses?"

"Not if I tell them to. And don't worry about them causing a commotion, I'll have a few words with them. Speaking of which, I have some ghosts to reprimand in the séance room. You make yourself at home, I'll return shortly."

Sally looked out the window of the house and sighed. Jack at least escaped having to talk to a ghost woman who may or may not be sane. She had to plan a whole wedding with her. Still, as peculiar as she was, Sarah Winchester was doing them a big favor. Besides, her wrath seemed to be nothing compared to Venus'. Sally shook her head. She needed to stop thinking so negatively. Everything was going to be fine. Jack was going to come back and marry her. Still, why had Mrs. Winchester looked so disapproving of a bachelor party? What could be wrong with that?

Far from the Winchester house was a mortal man making his way through the woods with a large gift-wrapped box. He could barely believe he was skipping work for this, but hey, it _was_ a party. A bachelor party for the skeleton that haunted him for years and years, but a party nonetheless. Where was he now? Oh, yes, in the center of the holiday trees. The mortal found the one with the door in the shape of a clover and entered it. He landed in a land of green, a beautiful green that tinted every blade of grass and leaf he could see. Yes, this was definitely the land of Saint Patrick.

"Hello?" he asked. "Anybody? Hello?"

"Saints preserve us!" yelled a familiar voice behind the mortal. "Oh, wait, that's me," he chuckled, banging his staff on the ground as he said so.

"Don't do that!" yelled the mortal in return. "Jesus!"

"No, I'm Patrick, remember? I was in ye house last Poker Night."

"I remember," the mortal said in an irritated tone. "Where is everybody?"

"It's still daylight out, party's at sunset, Billy,"

"Can we at least go to the place. This thing is heavy."

"Alright, lad. I'll take you. Can't miss the mead hall, it's the biggest building here," Saint Patrick said, pointing to a village a good five minutes away on foot, specifically to the largest building with a thatched roof.

"So, what's the entertainment for tonight?" Billy asked.

"You mortals, always thinking of one thing."

"It's an innocent question!"

"Ah, but from a guilty mind. Entertainment's a surprise."

"Great. And how long until sunset?"

"A few good hours, lad."

"What'll we do until then?" Billy asked.

"We're going to the mead hall, Billy Colby. I'm sure you can think of something to do there," Saint Patrick said, grinning at the enlightened look on Billy's face before he walked a little faster towards the hall. "Correction, you mortals always have two things on ye minds."

"No. Like I said before, this thing is heavy and I would like to put it down," Billy said as he walked into the hall.

"Sure," Saint Patrick answered, waving to a familiar face sitting at a round wooden table. "Always the early bird, Nicholas?"

"I'm not the only one, this time," Santa Claus said as Billy put his present down on the table. "Good to see you again, Mr. Colby."

"You're in on this too?"

"All of the Council is, and friends of the grooms, like you."

"Yes, well, that's a relative term when it comes to me," Billy said as he sat down.

"Come now, 'tis a celebration. Who's up for a pre-party mead?" Saint Patrick asked, receiving a glare from Santa Claus. "What?"

"And you wonder why your day gets the reputation it has."

"Oh, fine. But no more complaints once the festivities have begun, Nicholas."

"So what kind of entertainment do you all have planned for this?" Billy asked.

"Oh, I left all of that to the Celts. They are much better at entertainment than planning, so we split the job," Saint Patrick said as the door opened once again. "Speaking of Celts."

"What are you doing here so early?" asked a female voice from the doorway.

The men at the table looked over to find a woman gliding over to them with her green, butterfly-like wings. Everything about her was green, from the pale green of her skin to the leaves she wore as a gown. Her leafy hair tumbled down her back as she dodged a low beam and finally landed in front of the table. She gave Saint Patrick a knowing look before introducing herself to the other men.

"Pleasure 'tis to meet you. I am Brigid mother goddess of Ireland," she said with a curtsy.

"Lovely avatar you've chosen for the night, Brigid," Saint Patrick said

"Yes, I was feeling a little green today. One gets so sick of pale skin over and over and over. Still, that does not question these early birds."

"We're here to offer any help in setting up," Santa Claus said, Billy sighing in relief.

"You saints and mortals can be quite charming. Well, follow me. We have much to do and little time to do it in."

I'm quite sorry for the late, late update, readers. Higher education tends to take out a lot of writing time that isn't work related. I'll try to get the next part up to you soon. Until then, who did the Celts book as entertainment? Can Jack make it through the night without major disaster? And how sane is Sarah Winchester? Find out next time.


	6. Parties and Plans

Author's Note: Oh, dearies. How horrible of me to make you all wait this long for an update. Thank you all for being so patient while I settle into my brand spanking new life. Now it's time to be rewarded. Remember, the only things I own in this story are the plot and dialogue. Every other aspect is borrowed.

"No, no, no," Brigid said to Billy as he stood up on the bar.

"What?" Billy asked as he held up one end of a large 'Congratulations' banner.

"It has to go more to the left," she said, making a motion with her hands signaling Billy to move.

"I'll fall off," Billy said, noticing the floor next to the area of the bar he was standing on.

"Ah, right. Mortals cannot fly. Not a problem," Brigid said as she clapped her hands three times.

Almost on cue, a large cloud of… something flew into the bar. This cloud placed itself under a terrified Billy and hoisted him up in the air. By this point, Billy had dropped the banner and had begun flailing around. Eventually, he managed to get himself off of the cloud. He fell to the floor and then proceeded to crawl underneath the round table Santa Claus was sitting at.

"Oh, really!" Brigid exclaimed in a frustrated tone.

"Is there a problem with the decorations, Lass?" Saint Patrick asked Brigid.

"'Tis odd to see a mortal scared of fairies," Brigid replied before turning to the cloud of fairies. "Well, since you are already here, be dearies and put up the banner. Then to the back with ye until it is time for the entertainment."

"Fairies, eh?" Saint Patrick asked as the door to the mead hall opened.

"Good, someone else to hang up the other end of the banner," Brigid said, nodding politely to Cupid.

"Still not ready?" Cupid asked as he flew in, followed by the Easter Bunny and Rabbi Tevel.

"There's still plenty of daylight out," Brigid replied as she handed the other end of the banner to Cupid.

"Not that much," Rabbi Tevel said, Easter Bunny nodding in agreement. "The other guests should be arriving soon."

"Which is why I'm adding the final touches now. Perfect!" Brigid exclaimed to Cupid and the cloud of fairies once the banner was placed in the right place.

"Well, as long as it's up," Tevel sighed before his gaze went to the shaking table Santa Claus was sitting at. "Is there any reason why that table is moving?"

"She tried to kill me!" Billy's voice yelled from underneath the table, causing it to stop shaking.

"I did not!" Brigid exclaimed, dodging the cloud of fairies going to the back of the hall. "The mortal's paranoid."

"That's a bit of an understatement, Miss," Santa Claus said as Billy reluctantly crawled out from the table.

"If only you knew what I've been through," Billy said to Brigid in an indignant tone before the door to the mead hall opened once more.

"Hello?" asked a familiar voice as two figures made their way towards the group of Holiday figures and sole mortal.

"Ah, so you could make it after all," Cupid said in a delighted tone to the pair, another pilgrim man and a Native. "Daniel, Pallaton, it's been too long, chaps."

"Well, we'll be having much more fun this time, spirits permitting," Pallaton said as he dropped a leather sack on the table, opening it to reveal a large cornucopia. "I brought a few light things to tide us over until the festivities."

"How exactly does this gathering occur?" Daniel asked.

"It's a surprise party. We wait here until the grooms show up, we surprise them, then we have a smashing time," Saint Patrick said.

"Are we supposed to be pale and shaking?" Pallaton asked, nodding to Billy, who had sat back down at the table still quivering from his surprise fairy encounter.

"No. The grooms are," Brigid said in a mysterious tone.

Before anyone could question Brigid's statement, the door to the mead hall opened once more. This time the group was larger. It was headed by a rather short, portly man who stumbled over occasionally. Following him were musicians and a man with an axe in his head. Yes, this was the group from Halloween Town.

"Did we make it on time?" the Mayor asked in a concerned tone.

"No need to worry, you're right on time," Santa Claus said.

"Aye, right before our natives come in," Saint Patrick added.

"Your natives?" Rabbi Tevel asked.

As if by cue, the mead hall doors opened yet again. This time, the group was a mish-mosh of men. Some were dressed in arrangements of leather and skins. Others had on simple fabrics. Saint Patrick knew them as Celts and converts, but to the rest of the party, they were just the regulars of Saint Patrick's Town; and they were definitely here to party. Almost all the seats at the bar were filled and Brigid sent a few stray fairies to start serving drinks.

"There, now all we need are the grooms," Brigid said to the Council and guests.

"Do we know any of these people?" Santa Claus asked her.

"No, but having more guests always means more fun," Brigid replied.

"I can give them a survey on my latest wedding plans!" the Mayor exclaimed, face beaming as he began to dig through his pockets.

"Now, now. No need to conduct business at a party," Cupid said to the Mayor, sounding slightly nervous.

"Ah, of course. You're right," the Mayor said before directing his attention to the musicians. "Why don't you set up for when they enter?"

"You got it, Mr. Mayor," said the musician in the bass before he directed the musicians to head towards the back.

"I must say, throwing parties for your group is easy, Patrick. They bring half of the food and entertainment," Brigid said.

"And we do appreciate it, Brigid," Saint Patrick replied. "Right, boys?" he asked the group, who all replied yes, except for Billy and the Easter Bunny.

"It would be better without the homicidal fairies," Billy mumbled as the place began to quiet down. "Now what?"

"The sun's setting," Pallaton said as he glanced out a window.

"Quiet everyone!" Brigid exclaimed, causing the mead hall to fall into a hush.

Brigid them proceeded to hide behind the door. As the sun was setting, there was no need to turn off any lights. All she needed was to hear the voices of the grooms. Soon enough, she could hear at the very least three voices in conversation, all about why the supposed Saint Patrick's Town meeting center was so… dead. Oh, how little they knew. Brigid giggled a bit as the door began to open. Then, when it was opened the entire way, she raised her arms, causing every candle in the mead hall to light.

"SURPRISE!" yelled the hall to Jack, Jacob, and Doctor Finkelstein.

"Lord 'a mercy!" Jacob exclaimed, genuinely surprised while Jack and Doctor Finkelstein stood still, pretending to be stunned as strains of "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow" in the wrong key began to play.

"Welcome, Gentlemen, to the end of your lives. Your single lives," Brigid said. "Follow me, please."

"Do either of you know what's going on?" Jacob asked Jack and Doctor Finkelstein.

"No idea," Doctor Finkelstein replied quickly as he wheeled himself ahead.

"I guess it was good luck we ran into you in the woods after all," Jack said to Jacob.

"Why were you two in the woods in the first place again?" Jacob asked Jack.

"Just doing some aimless wandering. I completely forgot about Poker Night until we saw you."

"Something tells me we won't be playing poker."

"I doubt it," Jack said as they all reached the round table.

"You were in on this as well?" Jacob asked Daniel and Pallaton.

"Sorry I couldn't tell you, mate," Daniel said.

"Here, have some food," Pallaton said as he and Daniel made space for Jacob to sit in between them.

"Jack, over here!" the Mayor yelled from his area of the table.

"Mayor! What a surprise," Jack said as he sat himself down and glanced to the left. "Billy? You too?"

"What can I say? You've kind of grown on me. That and I got to skip work," Billy said.

"How touching," Jack said in a sarcastic tone just as the hall began to settle down once more.

"Welcome, one and all to this joint bachelor party. Will the grooms kindly stand?" Saint Patrick asked, watching Jack and Jacob stand up from their seats. "Boys, soon, the both of you will be entering marriage," Saint Patrick said, receiving a mix of cheers, hisses, and whimpers from some of the men at the bar.

"Oh come now, it's not that bad," Brigid said as she flew next to Saint Patrick.

"Not if I were married to _you_, Lassie!" yelled an obviously drunk voice from the bar.

"Thank you kindly, dearie. Now, as this is your last major even before your weddings, I think it's time we start the festivities. I've arranged for some otherworldly entertainment for you boys, but first, I think you need to loosen up. Patrick?"

"Drinks all around!" Saint Patrick exclaimed, causing the whole mead hall to cheer this time.

This was shaping up to be a pretty interesting evening for Jack. He hoped Sally was having as much fun with Sarah Winchester. Little did he know that the women were entering the séance room in the mystery house that very moment.

Sally had come to one conclusion in this time she had spent with Sarah Winchester. The woman was off her proverbial rocker. Every few minutes they talked about the wedding, Mrs. Winchester would yell at a tourist group or throw something at them. Then she would go on speaking as if nothing had happened. The thought of running off crossed Sally's mind once or twice, but she decided against it. She was already running away from something.

"Are you alright?" Mrs. Winchester asked Sally as they entered the blue séance room.

"A bit nervous, actually," Sally replied as she sat on the floor, following Mrs. Winchester's cue.

"Well, that is to be expected. Now, where were we?"

"The food."

"Oh, yes! Can't have a wedding without decent food and a cake. I know some excellent cooks; they've been doing weddings since before I was born, much less dead. Yes, I'll just go over and haunt London for a minute and we'll have the food taken care of."

"London?" Sally asked.

"Long story, dear. But don't worry, they've done all kinds of weddings, they're professionals. They know how to handle all kinds of good and bad things when it comes to weddings."

"That's good. I didn't have any idea what to do for food."

"You know, elopements aren't even supposed to have food. But I like you, you and your husband-to-be. You seem right for each other."

"Thank you," Sally said, pausing. "Mrs. Winchester, may I ask you about your husband?"

"Go right ahead, dear."

"Where is he?"

"I wish I knew. William, I suppose, is on the other side of limbo waiting for me with Annie."

"Annie?"

"Our little girl. She barely lived a week. She was the first one to fall under the curse of the guns," Mrs. Winchester said, spectral tears forming in her eyes. "It was a long time until I realized I had to right the wrongs of the Winchester family. But enough about me, dear. This is supposed to be a happy occasion."

"I'm sorry," Sally apologized before looking at one of the stained glass windows. "You have a lot of those. They're very pretty."

"I'll show you the beautiful ones near the stables. Those will make great backdrops for any photos of you and-" Mrs. Winchester started before a pair of fighting ghosts fell through the ceiling and floor right in front of them, causing Sally to jump back in fear. "Not again. Pardon me," Mrs. Winchester said to Sally in a dark tone before going through the floor herself.

What Sally heard next seemed to be a large mix of noises. First came the voice of a tour guide followed by camera flashes. Then, there was the sound of many pots and pans being thrown around. Sally could hear Mrs. Winchester yelling at the ghosts, but was not too sure the humans could make it out. They could, however, sense something, since the next thing Sally heard was a collection of screams and rushed footsteps. Finally, Sally saw the two ghosts from before fly through the floor and ceiling once more, this time in fear before Sarah Winchester returned to the place she had just left.

"Those ghosts. What would they do without me?" Mrs. Winchester asked innocently before humming to herself and walking out of the séance room, a stunned Sally following her quietly.

Oooh, wouldn't want to get on her bad side. So, can our favorite couple stay on Mrs. Winchester's good side, at leas until after the wedding? What exactly will happen at the bachelor party? Does anyone else have a bad feeling about this? There's more to come, so stick around. And I promise, it should come faster than this part, dearies.


	7. What a Drag

Author's Note: What can I say? Good things come to those who wait, and all of you have been very patient. So, here's another update to show my gratitude. Once again, The Nightmare Before Christmas is not under my ownership nor is the Winchester Mystery House. I'm just writing about one with a little help from the other. Thank you all and enjoy the party.

"Let me just tell you… you're great," Billy said to Jack, dangling off of the skeleton's right arm and holding a dripping pint cup in his own hand.

"Billy, how many of those have you had?" Jack asked.

"This many!" Billy exclaimed as he held up the lone cup.

"Saint Patrick?" Jack asked meekly, causing the saint to look over.

"Yes?' Saint Patrick asked.

"What exactly are we drinking?" Jack asked as he nervously looked into his own cup.

"Mead and lots of it."

"This is my second cup and I'm not feeling intoxicated. Billy's only had one and… Billy?"

"I love you guys!" Billy cried out, stumbling over to Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny, enveloping the both of them in a hug.

"Ah, well, mortals shouldn't really be drinking too much of this kind of mead. It's not meant for those from their realm."

"It's not going to kill him, is it?"

"No, no, no. He just won't remember a thing tomorrow morning. Now, if you'll be excusing me, I think Brigid wants to start the rest of the festivities. Go sit on over with Jacob."

"Alright," Jack said as he made his way over to a smaller table towards a heavily candlelit portion of the back of the hall.

"This is madness," Jacob said as he looked at a collection of drunken men sing for no apparent reason.

"I think it's fun. Have any mead?"

"Just a sip. No offense, but I have no intention of walking out like your friend over there," Jacob said, pointing to Billy, who seemed to be listening intently to whatever the Mayor was talking about before breaking out into a giggle fit.

"Neither do I," Jack said just as the other candles began to go out and those sober and drunk began to cheer.

As if out of thin air, Brigid appeared next to the table. She wasn't alone. As she hovered in place, small lights circled her, fairies. The fairies glowed all sorts of colors as they broke out across the mead hall. They entertained the guests for a few moments by buzzing around their heads and such before hitting their true targets. As small as they were, the fairies were quite powerful and persuasive; enough to get both grooms up and walk over to Brigid amidst whoops and hollers from the bar.

"Hello there, boys," Brigid said in a mischievous tone.

"Hello," Jacob answered, Jack still had his sockets on the fairies.

"Now, you're aware of what you're getting into, right?"

"Yes," Jack said, his attention grabbed by the question.

"Are you both sure?" Brigid asked.

"Now I'm not," Jacob replied, causing Jack to chuckle a bit. "What?"

"Don't be so impressionable. This is all in good fun… right?" Jack asked Brigid.

"Oh, Brenna? 'Tis time for you to come out," Brigid said.

As soon as the words left Brigid's mouth, black wisps of smoke started to surround the three of them. The smoke began to form into the figure of a woman dressed in long black robes who eventually stood cross-armed next to Brigid. This Brenna, whoever she was, didn't seem too enthusiastic about being at a bachelor party. She looked at her long, claw-like nails in a bored manner before sighing quietly and looking over to Brigid.

"Boys, if you can handle Brenna, you can handle pretty much any woman. Your job for the next hour or so is to make sure she is happy or else."

"Or else what?" Jack asked.

"Brenna, if you wish," Brigid said to Brenna, who then lowered her hood.

She was pale, so pale that if Jack wasn't absolutely sure he was in Saint Patrick's Town, he would have thought Brenna was one of his subjects. Her completely eyes had grayish circles around them and small white pupils. Her long black hair seemed to stick to the sides of her face, thought none got in the way of her black-painted lips. Brenna was no normal woman in any sense. In fact, she was a monster, a banshee to be precise. And from the way she began to wail and scream, she was a very good banshee. She broke a few mead pints and bottles in the five seconds she had her mouth open.

"What do we have to do?" Jacob yelled, making sure he was not the only one who was having hearing difficulties after Brenna's "performance".

"Brenna is bored. You two have to entertain her, wearing these," Brigid said as a flock of fairies appeared at her side bearing what appeared to be serving wench dresses.

"You have to be kidding," Jack said.

"Brenna," Brigid said, watching the grooms begin to scramble when Brenna began to open her mouth again.

"We'll do it!" Jacob exclaimed, grabbing the dresses from the fairies.

"Lovely. Go get changed, _ladies_," Brigid said, causing the entire mead hall to break out into laughter.

"Well it's better than the screeching," Jacob said to a very un-amused Jack as they entered the back room to change, both going behind different screens.

"I can't stay here for too much longer," Jack said to him.

"At least stay until we can get out of these," Jacob said, hearing a tear as he tried to pull his dress over his regular clothing. "That did not sound good."

"Just change completely. It's easier that way," Jack replied as he removed his jacket and shirt.

"I'm going to pray tenfold for this."

"It's nothing to worry about, really. We serve drinks, we sing, we dance, and how hard can it be to entertain a banshee?"

Ah, but it wasn't just a banshee they were entertaining. When Jack and Jacob returned to the party wearing their dresses, they found a whole new group of women standing at the bar. Jacob felt even mortified, but Jack had reason to faint at the moment. The women were dressed in clothing reminiscent of Valentine Town fashion. It wasn't until Cupid went up to Jack for a moment that he was sure he was right.

"Who are they?" Jack asked Cupid.

"The Muses. Brigid figured you and Jacob would appreciate some inspiration for your task, and the Celts have no inspiration deities," Cupid explained.

"Muses… Muses… they sound familiar," Jack said before his eye sockets widened in fear. "No. Not_ those_ Muses!"

"Yes, those Muses. It will be alright. I will make sure nothing is found out. By the way, the dress works well with your hips."

"Really? I thought they'd stick right out," Jack said before shaking his head. "Never mind. Go. Keep them away from the Mayor."

"Right," Cupid replied.

As it turned out, having the Muses present really did help Jack and Jacob concentrate on entertaining Brenna. To be quite honest, she could have been content with them just standing around in their wench dresses for a good half hour before she started screeching. Then the pair began to dance around in their dresses, singing and performing all kinds of moves. Most fun was the tango, when Jack almost dropped Jacob on a turn, but managed to save him anyway. The poor fellow was already bashful from having a rip in his black and white bodice. He was lucky his boots hadn't damaged the red skirt, lest he wanted to give the whole mead hall a show they wouldn't soon forget.

"You boys are doing wonderfully," Brigid said to them as they took a break from the tango.

"Can we change yet?" Jack asked Brigid.

"Perhaps. I have to check with Brenna. You're certainly in a rush, lad."

"No offense, I just need to be somewhere," Jack replied before the door to the mead hall slammed open.

"I knew it! The whole lot of you are slacking off again!" yelled a distinctly angry and familiar voice.

"Lady Venus?" Jacob asked, not realizing that Jack's bottom jaw had dropped on the floor from shock. "What is she doing here?"

"Probably collecting the Muses. They said they could get away with disappearing from some work they had to do. I guess they were wrong," Brigid said.

"Excuse me," Jack had said once he popped his jaw back into place and then ran towards the group of Muses.

"Oh, see. She has to go and scare the entertainment," Erato mumbled to her sisters.

"I'll handle this," Polyhymnia said as she stepped out to Venus. "Forgive us, my Lady. We are here on duty as well."

"You have a more important duty to attend to!" Venus exclaimed. "You are lucky I only had to go through Easter Town before I got here or lords, gods, and major deities help you if I had to waste precious time hunting you."

"It's just a party," Erato pointed out.

"Just a party? Are you all planning _just_ a wedding?" Venus asked loud enough for the whole hall to hear and cause Jack to stop in his tracks.

"Mother, that is enough. You have no need to subject everyone here to your ranting," Cupid said, making shooing motions to Jack.

"How dare you shoo me?" Venus asked before catching a glimpse of Jack out of the corner of her eye. "Jack?"

"Um… would you care for a drink?" he asked, curtsying in the dress.

"Jack, this is no time to drink. You have your honor to defend. You tell these lazy excuses for deities to get to work on your special day," Venus said.

"No, it's alright, really," Jack replied, watching as the Mayor seemed to catch Venus' last few words.

"What special day is this?" the Mayor asked in gleeful curiosity as he left a passed out Billy at the round table and walked towards the growing madness.

"What other special day can it be?" Venus asked.

"Surely you can't mean the wedding," the Mayor asked in a sterner tone, but with a smile still on his face.

"Oh, I do. Ah! I said 'I do'! Oh, how delightful."

"Miss Venus, you seem to be mistaken. I'm in charge of the wedding," the Mayor claimed in a calm tone.

"Mr. Mayor, it is you who are mistaken. Jack, tell him so," Venus said to Jack.

"No. Jack is going to tell you so. Right, Jack?" the Mayor asked.

"BRENNA!" Brigid screamed, aware of just how close things were getting to a brawl.

Brenna nodded and opened her mouth. Out came the loudest possible mixture of a screech and a wail. It broke nearly every glass and bottle in the mead hall and blew out all of the candles. By the time Brenna had stopped screeching and the candles were all lit once more, Jack was gone, along with Cupid.

Meanwhile, Sally was still learning the ins and outs of the Winchester Mystery House. At the moment, she was in the very room Sarah Winchester had died in. As for the ghost herself, she was looking through drawers and drawers of clothing for anything closely resembling a wedding gown. Alas, she had no such luck.

"I could have sworn I had an old one lying around. Well, dear, looks like you can't exactly have a white wedding," Sarah Winchester said apologetically.

"Mrs. Winchester, may I ask you about these sheets?" Sally asked her while grazing her fingers over the white lace sheets on the bed.

"You may."

"How attached are you to them?"

"Honey, even if I was attached to them, I am not going to let you get married in a sheet. It is improper on many levels."

"Well, I wasn't planning to make the whole dress out of the sheets. How many white things do you have?"

"Ah, I see where you're going, and I like it. Come along, let's take a look around," Mrs. Winchester suggested before there were a few loud knocks at the front door. "Honestly, I get more visitors dead than alive! I'll be right down!"

"Isn't it too late for tourists to come in?" Sally asked Mrs. Winchester as she followed the ghost down the stairs to the door.

"You're right. It must be your husband-to-be, or to be more precise, _wife_-to-be."

"Excuse me?"

Mrs. Winchester didn't need to answer Sally's question. The door had opened to reveal Cupid and Jack on the porch. Jack seemed to be wearing a dress for reasons yet to be explained, and he looked very, very anxious. After some persuasion from Cupid, Mrs. Winchester led the group into the parlor, chased out a pair of fighting ghosts who were already in there, and sat the whole group down on couches.

"Now, remind me again, what happened?" Mrs. Winchester asked.

"They've been found out," Cupid said. "If the elopement is to happen, it had better take place tomorrow."

"Oh dear. Well, it's good we did most of the rough plans today, dear," Mrs. Winchester said to Sally. "That still doesn't explain why you're in a dress though," she said to Jack in a suspicious tone.

"This is part of a bachelor party game gone horribly wrong, I'm afraid," Jack said.

"And where is Doctor Finkelstein?" Mrs. Winchester asked.

"He stayed behind to stall the planners," Cupid said. "I doubt he can do it for too much longer. I have to get to my own home before my mother gets suspicious. I wish you all luck," Cupid finished as he stood up, bowed, and left the parlor.

"Looks like I'll have to make that haunting sooner than I expected. You kids behave while I'm gone, no hanky panky. It's not proper," Mrs. Winchester said before raising herself off of the couch and vanishing into thin air.

"Jack?" Sally asked.

"Yes, Sally?" Jack replied.

"We're getting married tomorrow."

"I know."

"Are you scared?" she asked, moving closer to him on the couch.

"A little," he replied as he wrapped his left arm around her.

"Me too."

"It'll be fine, you'll see."

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to need your dress."

At that moment, Jack and Sally looked right at one another and began to giggle at their situation. They were miles and miles from home in the house of a questionably insane ghost woman. Not only that, but both their weddings seemed to have gone down the drain with their planners on the hunt for the runaway couple. And on top of everything else, Jack was wearing a dress. As odd and messed up as everything was, Jack and Sally were feeling like they ran the world at the moment. They wouldn't have had it any other way.

What a night, huh? How will the elopement play out? Will Venus and the Mayor halt the proceedings? How much longer until Jack and Sally can actually tie the knot and then some? More to come, if you're patient enough to wait.


	8. Jitters

Author's Note: Don't ya just love plot movement? I know I do. Well, dearies, I think more of such movement is long overdue, so I'm going to go ahead and provide some. Just a quick reminder- All things "Nightmare" belong to Tim Burton, Danny Elfman, Henry Selick, Disney, and Touchstone Pictures. The Winchester Mystery House is a real place and does not belong to me; it belongs to the fabulous state of California. I'm just borrowing it and its ghosts for the tale. Speaking of which, here's some more.

"Those ingrates!" Venus screamed, causing some of the columns in her temple to shake. Valentine Town was in for quite a restless night at this rate. "I have always been more than kind to them and _this_ is how they repay me? The nerve!"

"Mother, calm down," Cupid said in vain as he leaned against a column, partly to rest on it and partly to keep it from falling over.

"I shall not! I am going to find those two and give them a piece of my mind," Venus said before the sound of pattering footsteps and wheels caught her attention. "Who dares to enter my temple at this hour?"

"Miss Venus?" asked the disgruntled voice of the Mayor. "I need to have a few words with you."

"I have nothing to say to you. Away!" Venus exclaimed as the Mayor stepped towards her, followed by Doctor Finkelstein.

"Well, I have plenty to say," the Mayor said, ignoring that Doctor Finkelstein rolled over to Cupid.

"Were you not on your way home with him?" Cupid whispered to Doctor Finkelstein.

"I was. He decided to take a detour and I only caught up with him now," Doctor Finkelstein explained.

"This does not bode well," Cupid said.

"Miss Venus, there has clearly been a misunderstanding. I wanted to clear this whole mess up at the mead hall, but you vanished too quickly for me to-" the Mayor started before Venus interrupted him.

"Ha! Why should I trust you? You Halloweenfolk have been planning everything behind my back," Venus said in a tone mixed of scorn and hurt.

"I never knew anything, I swear. Besides, you were the one purposely trying to humiliate me."

"You shall take that back. I have done no such thing."

"Well, neither have I."

"One of us is a liar, Mayor, and it is certainly not I."

"Is that an accusation of my integrity?"

"Take it as you will, little man."

"Little man? At least I'm not a pompous, useless figurehead!" the Mayor exclaimed.

"At least I can take five steps without falling over!" Venus yelled back to him.

"That's quite enough," Doctor Finkelstein said. "It's obvious what the problem is here- an utter lack of communication."

"What do you mean, doctor?" the Mayor asked.

"Did you two ever stop to think what Jack and Sally wanted for their wedding?" Doctor Finkelstein asked.

"Of course. I had it all figured out. Your plans were probably worthless," Venus said to the Mayor.

"I had hundreds of plans, thank you very much," the Mayor replied.

"Yes, plans are all well and good, but were they the same plans the couple had?" Cupid asked.

"Well… I believe so. Sally was ever so quiet."

"I tried to keep up with all that Jack wanted, really."

"And did either of you ask Jack and Sally whether or not they wanted to plan the wedding for themselves?" Doctor Finkelstein asked.

"I was appointed by Jack himself," the Mayor said proudly.

"I volunteered, and neither one of them objected," Venus said in a defensive tone.

"Under what circumstances did you two each receive your 'job'?" Doctor Finkelstein asked.

The Mayor and Venus looked at each other for a moment before sighing at the same exact time. The Mayor, being a gentleman, let Venus share her story first. She had volunteered herself to be Jack and Sally's wedding planner after giving them the infamous sex talk. She was so wrapped up in the plans forming in her mind that she had never given them a chance to answer yes or no to her. The Mayor wasn't that much better towards Jack and Sally. He was given the job the morning after the incident with the Native child, Takoda. Jack seemed to be a bit sleep-deprived, but he was enthusiastic about giving the job to the mayor. At least, that's how the Mayor interpreted it at the time.

"Do you both not comprehend what happened?" Cupid asked, watching Venus and the Mayor shake their heads. "Jack and Sally were too nice to say no to either of you and decided to have both of you be part of their wedding. Instead of feeling happy about such an arrangement, they were terrified at your reactions, and rightfully so. Now they have to elope in a haunted house!" Cupid exclaimed before gasping in shock.

"WHAT?" Venus and the Mayor exclaimed in unison.

"Nothing," Cupid managed to say before grabbing his mouth in pain.

"What's the matter?" Doctor Finkelstein asked, straining to see why Cupid was in pain.

"Oh, you stupid boy! You cursed yourself to silence?" Venus asked.

"I beg your pardon?" the Mayor asked Venus.

"We will see once he lowers his hands," Venus replied, watching as Cupid put down his hands.

If the mayor wasn't so used to gruesomeness already, he most likely would have fainted. Cupid's mouth had been sewn shut by some kind of magic. Venus sighed and put her right hand to her forehead. She remembered putting the curse on Cupid herself, which incidentally took place after the sex talk as well. Since Cupid had such a problem keeping secrets, Venus had his mouth sewn shut for three days. Furthermore, she placed a curse on him- if he ever revealed another secret, he would have his mouth sewn shut in that same exact manner for another three days. It appeared now that the curse definitely worked.

"This is all my doing," Venus said.

"Well, undo it then," Doctor Finkelstein said.

"That cannot be. The curse will lift in three days' time. I suppose knowledge of Jack and Sally's whereabouts was meant to be kept quiet, Son?" Venus asked Cupid, who nodded.

"They're eloping in a haunted house?" the Mayor asked. "Why didn't I think of that? That would've made such a good ceremony!"

"It will. That is what will happen," Doctor Finkelstein said.

"You knew about this?" the Mayor asked in a surprised and dejected tone.

"Knew? I helped plan it. Someone had to keep reason in check, and it wasn't going to be either of you," Doctor Finkelstein said to the Mayor and Venus.

"You have to tell us where they are," Venus said.

"Why should I do that? You're obviously mentally unstable, and no offense Mayor, but I can hardly help to think you won't at least try to meddle," Doctor Finkelstein said, crossing his arms.

"I won't this time, I swear," the Mayor pleaded.

"Neither will I," Venus added.

"Alright. I'll tell you where they are… tomorrow. We're going to need sleep if we're going to the wedding ceremony after all," Doctor Finkelstein said.

Venus and the Mayor felt very exasperated at the scientist's response. However, if they were ever going to see Jack and Sally at least once more before they were married, they would have to take his advice. Besides, morning wasn't too far off anyway. Well, to them it wasn't.

To Jack, it seemed to be an eternity. At the moment, he was lying in bed in one of the bedrooms on a higher floor of the Winchester Mystery House. Apparently, Mrs. Winchester felt this room didn't need that much privacy, so she had a skylight installed right above the bed. It was nice, however, to look at the stars for a while. It took Jack's mind off of the ceremony, until he heard the sound of a sewing machine working in a far off room. Jack could think of only one person who would be sewing at this hour, and he decided to go pay her a visit.

"Sally?" Jack asked as he opened a door that led to a wall. "Well, this one isn't it," he said to himself as he closed the door and went to another one. "Sally?"

"Do you mind!" exclaimed the ghost of a frontier woman trying to rock her whimpering ghost baby to sleep.

"Sorry," Jack said as he softly closed the door and went to another door, only to hear voices softly speaking. This time, Jack only opened it just a small bit of the way. This one was definitely the right room.

"Sally, dear, go to bed. I can sew the rest of it," Sarah Winchester said.

"It's alright, Mrs. Winchester. You just got back from your haunting after all," Sally responded.

"I'm not the one getting married tomorrow, you are. You need all your energy, believe me," Mrs. Winchester said before clearing her throat and changing the subject. "Now, do you have everything?"

"Everything?"

"You know- something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue."

"My skin is blue. Does that count?"

"I supposed so, but I'll find you a garter with a blue ribbon just in case."

"My dress seems to be old _and_ borrowed."

"Yes, it is. I have to say, dear, you can work wonders with a sewing machine."

"Thank you."

"Now… for something new. Oh, silly me, you'll have wedding rings. Those count. You'll definitely have good luck tomorrow."

"I hope so," Sally replied as she finally stopped working on the dress.

"It will be a lovely ceremony. If I may ask, where are you two going afterwards?" Mrs. Winchester asked.

"Home, I guess."

"Home? Oh, no. That won't do. You need to have a honeymoon."

"Honeymoon?" Sally asked.

"It's a special trip for brides and grooms, meant for them to have some quality time together."

"It sounds romantic."

"That's part of the deal. Well, the both of you have done well flying by the seat of your pants up until now. I think you'll come up with something."

"Me too," Sally said with a yawn.

"There, see? You've been up too late. Go to bed, missy. I'll finish the rest," Mrs. Winchester said.

"Thank you," Sally replied.

Jack moved away from the door silently, allowing Sally to walk right past him without sensing he was there. Honeymoon? He hadn't paid any attention to that detail of the wedding plans. It seemed to make sense, though. Now that the thought made itself at home in Jack's mind, it was perfectly logical. If he wanted to be alone with Sally for a while, especially after all of this madness, they definitely couldn't go home. But where could they go?

"I know you're back there, Jack. Come on in, don't be shy," Mrs. Winchester said, smiling as Jack stumbled into the room, a bit too tall for the entryway. "Nice bedclothes," she said, referring to the black, pumpkin-printed pajamas Jack was wearing.

"Sally made them," Jack said, grinning as he did so.

"She has such a gift with this thing," Mrs. Winchester said as she nodded towards the sewing machine. "But I'm sure you heard that."

"Yes, well… Mrs. Winchester?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"What's a honeymoon?"

"So you heard that too, did you? You know, for someone without ears, you have incredible eavesdropping skills," Mrs. Winchester chuckled before clearing her throat. "A honeymoon is a special trip for the bride and groom. You're supposed to go somewhere private."

"Any suggestions?" Jack asked.

"None I can come up with at the moment. You'd better get to bed too. Do you even have your suit ready?"

"My suit?" Jack asked before he nearly jumped back. "My suit! I left it in the mead hall!"

"Calm down," Mrs. Winchester said. "I'll see what I can find you. Until then, get to bed. I'm not going to have either of you falling asleep during the ceremony."

"Yes, ma'am," Jack replied as he backed his way out of the room

Finding his way back to his room was quite an adventure. Jack nearly fell through the window in a floor at least twice. Finally, he found the room with the skylight and crawled back into bed. So this was his last night as a single ruler? Staring at the stars and feeling both excited and terrified at the sun that would rise in a few hours. Well, it could have been much worse… he could have been Billy.

"Quick, get the bucket!" Brigid said to Saint Patrick, who made it just in time to give the bucket to a vomiting Billy. "I didn't think the mortal could hold that much liquid in him."

"What a night," Santa Claus said in disappointment to Saint Patrick.

"Don't you blame this mess on me. It was going to happen anyway, from the looks of things," Saint Patrick replied, looking at the Muses out of the corner of his eyes.

"That skeleton! He can mess up the simplest arrangements," Santa Claus sighed.

"We did our best. How were we to know he was two-timing the planners?" Rabbi Tevel asked Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny nodding in agreement.

"Any news?" Jacob asked, returning in his normal clothing and holding the wench dress in his arms.

"Jack's gone, Cupid as well," Santa Claus told Jacob. "He was up to something no one knew about and the festivities, well, died."

"What a pity. Have any of you seen Daniel or Pallaton?"

"Check the Muses. They've been attracting all kinds of types now that they've been branded troublemakers," Brigid said as she helped a sick Billy to his feet.

"I love you, guysh. Really, you're all aweshome," he slurred as he fell back on his chair.

"Thank you," Jacob said as he walked over to the Muses. "Excuse me, ladies?"

"Yes?" Polyhymnia asked, turning away from the bar and the other Muses.

"Have you seen my friends?" Jacob asked just before the Muse in yellow wrapped her arm around him.

"You looked great I drag, dear. Had me laughing off of my seat," she said.

"Thalia, do you mind?" Polyhymnia asked in a stern tone.

"Sorry for brightening things up. Anyway, your friends are talking to Euterpe and Terpischore. Over there," Thalia said, pointing to a corner where Muses in pink and purple were animatedly making conversation to Daniel and Pallaton.

"Many thanks," Jacob said to Thalia as he made his way to the right Muses this time. "Fellows?"

"Jacob, this gathering was very… strange," Pallaton said.

"And probably sending us all on a one way ticket to hell. Fun, though," Daniel added.

"Oh, and I thought we had entertained them enough to take their minds off of that," Terpischore said to Euterpe, who shook her head and strummed vainly on the lyre she had brought. "She still hasn't gotten her voice back," Terpischore said as Euterpe nodded sadly.

"I see. Well, we'd better be getting home," Jacob said to Pallaton and Daniel.

"Agreed. We have an Elder meeting in a few hours," Daniel said to both Pallaton and Jacob.

"What are we to discuss?" Jacob asked.

"Well, to begin, you did kind of burst out of your dress a bit," Pallaton said in a joking tone.

"Oh, very funny," Jacob sighed. "Well, off we go."

With a collective nod, the group heading to Thanksgiving Town bid farewell to the remaining members of the Council, the Muses, and Brigid. Billy would have said goodbye as well, if he hadn't passed out again. Getting him home was going to be a problem. At least, it was until Santa Claus and Saint Patrick agreed to take him to Wolf Creek together.

"Is this the one?" Saint Patrick asked Santa Claus as they balanced Billy in between them.

"Yes. Quiet, now," Santa Claus said.

"No one else can see us, you know," Saint Patrick said to Santa Claus.

"I don't care. We have to get Billy home so we can focus on just how Jack managed to plan more than one wedding."

"I love weddingsh!" Billy exclaimed in a slur.

"Never, ever give him mead again," Santa Claus said to Saint Patrick as they entered the house using Billy's keys.

"Oh, I think he's learned his lesson," Saint Patrick said as they put them on the couch.

"Well, that's one taken care of. Now we have to find his guardian," Santa Claus said with a sigh.

"Somehow, I think the mortal's the lucky one out of all of us," Saint Patrick said to Santa Claus as they left Billy's house.

"How so?" Santa Claus asked as they made their way to the end of the block.

"He won't remember a thing," Saint Patrick replied, looking back towards Billy's house one last time before the pair vanished out of mortal sight.

Oh my, gotta love the fallout. So, will Billy's inebriation affect him as much as everyone thinks? Will Venus and the Mayor make it to the wedding in time to at least congratulate the happy couple? And what's all this about a honeymoon? More to come, so stick around.


	9. They Do

Author's Note: Well, this is it. The moment everyone who started reading this story when I first put out the trailer has been waiting for- Jack and Sally are getting married. Of course, neither one would exist if it wasn't for the fabulous brainmeats of Tim Burton and the creative team behind the film: Danny Elfman, Henry Selick, Disney, and Touchstone Pictures. The ceremony is being held in the Winchester Mystery House, a real place in California that I unfortunately don't own. Now, if there are no objections, let the ceremony begin.

"Rise and shine!" Mrs. Winchester exclaimed as she pulled open the drapes surrounding Sally's bed, letting the sunlight hit her.

"What?" Sally asked in a slight yawn as she stretched.

"You're getting married in an hour or so," Mrs. Winchester said, dodging to the side as Sally nearly leaped out of bed.

"I won't be ready in that time."

"You will if you hurry. Go into the master bathroom and just yell when you're done bathing. I'll send some ghosts to help you dress."

"Which way is the bathroom?" Sally asked.

"First door to your right when you leave this room," Mrs. Winchester said, pointing out the open door.

"Is the bathroom door supposed to have a window in it?" Sally asked as she walked to the doorway to get a look at the door Mrs. Winchester was pointing to.

"Oh, for Heaven's sake! Go in, I'll cover it for your privacy. I'm sorry, dear. I forgot about that."

"It's alright. Thank you," Sally said as she walked into the bathroom, listening to Mrs. Winchester slide a piece of furniture in front of the bathroom door.

"Well, that'll take care of any tours trying to get to that bathroom. Now, to check on the groom," Mrs. Winchester said to herself as she left the corridor and made her ay downstairs.

At the moment, Jack was checking his appearance in a mirror in the hallway just next to the entrance to the gardens. He felt so odd wearing this borrowed suit, which was baggy enough to hang a bit off of his frame. As he adjusted his normal bowtie, he kept expecting to see it blink or at least squeak. Alas, his regular clothing had been left in the mead hall and he definitely wasn't going back _there_ for a while. He sighed as he stepped back and put on the black top hat Mrs. Winchester had also lent him. Then he smiled. This was going to work out after all.

"I told you I'd fix you up nicely," Mrs. Winchester said to Jack, who jumped at the sound of her voice. As a result, his pants fell halfway down his thighs before he got a chance to pick them up.

"I'm sorry. They're a bit loose," Jack said as he readjusted his pants.

"That nervous, eh?" Mrs. Winchester asked, receiving a nod from Jack in return. "Don't be. Now go wait at the gazebo. Your bride's going to be a little while," Mrs. Winchester said before a flash got her attention. "Those tour groups!" she exclaimed, storming off, leaving Jack alone at the mirror again; though, not for long.

"Hello, Jack," said a familiar voice, causing the Pumpkin King to turn around and back into the mirror in fear.

"Mayor?" Jack asked. "How… how-?"

"Good morning, Jack," Venus' voice rang out as she appeared, standing at the doorway to the garden.

"I-I can explain everything."

"No need, I already did," Doctor Finkelstein added as he rolled himself into the house and stopped in between Jack and the Mayor.

"Doctor, _you_ brought them here? How could you?"

"Because we never would have realized how immature we were acting without him," Venus said as she walked over to the group.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, slowly coming to terms with the fact that perhaps Venus and the Mayor weren't here for revenge.

"We'd like to apologize for our behavior, Jack," the Mayor said, looking at his feet sadly.

"We were quite vexed with you before, but now that we understand why you did what you did, we understand," Venus said.

"It's alright, Jack. They won't attack you," Doctor Finkelstein said.

"Well… I'll accept your apologies if you accept mine. I'm sorry I ran away when I should have stayed to fix the newest mess I made."

"Oh, dear, I cannot imagine staying mad at you," Venus said as she gave Jack a hug.

"Neither can I," the Mayor said, extending his right hand to Jack, who shook it when Venus let him go.

"Now that this is settled, where is Sally?" Doctor Finkelstein asked Jack.

"Upstairs getting ready," Jack said. "Mrs. Winchester said she'd be ready in a while," he finished as a chorus of screams rang out in the hall.

"Speak of the devil," Doctor Finkelstein said as Mrs. Winchester gracefully glided over to the group.

"Those mortals, they desire to see a haunted house and get scared when they actually experience a haunting. They never know what they want," she said.

"Madam, I share your pain. If you think fear is bad, take a hand in handling Love," Venus said.

"More guests?" Mrs. Winchester asked Doctor Finkelstein.

"We were just settling some unfinished business before the ceremony, Sarah. Will it be taking place outside?"

"Yes, now all of you out to the gazebo. It's getting close to the time. Except for you, Doctor."

"What are you planning?"

"Well, if you're going to be here anyway, might as well have some tradition. Now scoot, the rest of you."

Neither Jack, the Mayor, nor Venus dawdled in going outside. However, one of them was surprised to see one guest already sitting in the front row, with his arms and his wings crossed. Jack recognized him right away. He ran over to the figure, keeping on hand on his pants to keep them from falling down, only to draw back in shock. Cupid clearly wasn't going to wish him well.

"You told, didn't you?" Jack asked, noticing the thread sewing Cupid's lips together.

Cupid looked down in shame and nodded.

"That's alright. I'm glad you made it, and between the two of us, I need a last favor," Jack whispered.

Cupid looked back up and smiled slightly before putting his mouth normally due to the pain of movement.

"With everything that's happened, I never planned a honeymoon-"

At that moment, Cupid stood straight up out of his chair and gave Jack a look of disbelief and disappointment.

"I didn't mean to forget, really. I only found out what it was last night. Can you help me, please?"

Cupid put his right hand on Jack's left shoulder, patted it, and then gave him a salute. He winked before he took off into the sky to places unknown. Hopefully, he would come back before the ceremony. For the moment, Jack was busy trying to keep his composure as more ghostly guests started to file in. Every once in a while, he would see a tour group passing by. Some almost entered the garden, but were drawn away by something scary. Apparently, Mrs. Winchester's job in this ceremony was to keep it flowing without mortal interference. That and playing a ghostly organ that was rolled outside to the right of the gazebo.

"Oooh, I haven't played this in years!" she said excitedly as she sat down. "Everyone ready?"

"Mrs. Winchester, who's marrying us?" Jack asked, pointing to the empty spot on the other side of the makeshift altar.

"Oh no. Hold on a minute," Mrs. Winchester said before dashing into the house. She returned moments later with the ghost of a frontier reverend who apparently overslept.

"My apologies," he said to Jack as he yawned. "You may begin the march, Mrs. Winchester."

"My pleasure," she said as she began to play.

As the first notes took to the air, the entire collection of ghostly guests, and goddess, looked towards the entrance to the gardens from the house. The doors opened to two figures, one considerably shorter than the other. As they stepped out into the light, it was clear just exactly what was going on. On the right was Doctor Finkelstein, smiling serenely as he powered his chair forward while holding the left hand of the bride.

Ah, yes, the bride. In a word, Sally looked complete. Her dress was made from basically every white piece of cloth she could find in the Winchester Mystery House combined with Jack's serving wench dress from the night before. If one looked, he or she could still make out a red underskirt underneath the long, mixed-up white train of the wedding dress. In anyone else's hands, the dress would have looked horrendous. Sally, however, had a gift for such things. She mixed cotton, lace, curtains, sheets, and then some into the most unique and beautiful dress that ever came out of someone's imagination. Jack's jaw dropped from awe.

"You give away this woman to this man?" the reverend asked Doctor Finkelstein while Jack put his jaw back into place.

"Yes, I do," Doctor Finkelstein said as he looked over to Sally, then to Jack, and then let go of her hand.

"Thank you, Doctor," Sally said as she bent over to hug him.

"Now, now, my dear. You have a new afterlife to begin," Doctor Finkelstein said, sniffling a bit before breaking the embrace and wheeling himself next to the Mayor and Venus.

"Dearly departed, we are gathered here today to join this man and woman and holy matrimony, to bind their souls for eternity in death and afterlife," the reverend began.

And so began the one normal part of the entire planning. The ceremony went as beautifully and emotionally as Jack and Sally imagined. The reverend spoke of love's undying nature, on how it was perfectly natural for the dead to love again because of that nature. He spoke of the responsibility Jack and Sally would now share as rulers of their land before allowing them to speak their vows.

"Sally, I never felt whole until we became a couple. You truly are the best friend I have ever made in Halloween Town. I can tell you anything and you will either try to talk me out of it, which is usually a good thing," Jack said, pausing when a few ghosts began to chuckle. "Or you'll stand by me, no matter what happens. Either way, without you, I don't think I could make it through most of my days. I promise to love, honor, and cherish you for the rest of eternity and that in our reign, Halloween will be better than anyone could have ever imagined."

"Jack, I've loved you from the moment I first saw you. I've wanted to stand here and be yours and for so long I was terrified to tell you how I felt. Now that it's happening, I'm hoping I won't wake up and have it all be a dream. I love you, Jack, more than any words can say, and I promise to love, honor, and cherish you for the rest of eternity. I am a bit nervous about ruling Halloween, but as long as I do it with you, I'm happy," Sally said, causing Venus to burst out to tears in her seat.

"It's all so beautiful," she cried, burying her head in her hands.

Once the goddess was under control, she could see the rest of the ceremony. By this time, the rings had been exchanged and Jack had lifted the veil covering Sally's face. This was the moment they were waiting for the entire time, since even before the ceremony.

"By the power vested in my by my former life and my position as House Reverend, I pronounce you king and queen, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Neither one of them hesitated. Jack and Sally didn't even realize that the guests had broken into applause and that Mrs. Winchester was playing exit music. It wasn't until a large, winged-horse drawn chariot landed on the other side of the gazebo that they noticed anything other than each other. Jack and Sally walked over to the chariot and found Cupid sitting at the reigns.

"What on earth is going on?" Venus asked as she ran over to the scene.

"I think this is our ride," Jack said.

"Ride to where?" Sally asked Jack.

"Our honeymoon."

"Really?"

"I asked Cupid for a bit of help on that part," Jack said, surprised when Sally hugged him.

"See, these things always work out," Mrs. Winchester said to no in particular.

"Better pack your things, then," the Mayor said to Jack and Sally.

"Oh, I'll have some ghosts take care of that," Mrs. Winchester said, catching wind of the conversation.

Mrs. Winchester whistled for some ghosts to get all of Jack and Sally's things and put them in the chariots. Some of them also hung tin cans from the back of the chariot, painting a "Just Married" sign on it as well. When Jack and Sally got on, Sally threw the bouquet of semi-wilted roses she was provided with to the crowd. The last thing she and Jack saw before taking off into the sky was Venus and Mrs. Winchester fighting over who really had a claim on it.

"I wouldn't want to resolve that," Jack said.

"Do these horses know where we're going?" Sally asked.

"I would think so. They seem pretty calm."

"Jack, where are we going anyway?"

"I'm not sure, but at least we're not going alone."

At that moment, Jack grazed his fingers over Sally's right cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. The horses could steer themselves for all he cared.

Think it's over? Not exactly. Where is the chariot headed? How will the new King and queen be greeted when they get home? And most curiously, how well will they test out that book? That's all for next time, boys and girls.


	10. Wedded Bliss

Author's Note: Well, well, well, what have we here? Looks like one last hurrah, and hopefully enough fluffy fluff for all of you loyal readers. Jack, Sally, and all other "Nightmare" characters belong to Tim Burton, Danny Elfman, Henry Selick, and the good people at Disney and Touchstone pictures. Any other characters that appear in this story, except perhaps for Billy, are taken from mythology or history and not really mine either. The plot is mine though, dialogue too. So there.

Amazingly enough, the horses drawing the chariot managed to make it to their destination without repeating their less-than-graceful entrance at the wedding ceremony, and what a destination it was. When Jack and Sally stepped out of the chariot, the first thing they felt was some familiarity. Though neither of them had been in this particular area before, there was something about it that made them feel comfortable. While Jack took luggage and bags out of the chariot, Sally walked a bit towards a cliff and realized that they had indeed been in the area before.

"Jack, look down there," Sally said.

"What is it?" Jack asked as he walked next to her, carrying all of the bags.

"I know where we are. Look," Sally said, pointing down.

They were staring at a large, heart-shaped lake. From where Jack and Sally were standing at the moment, they had an eagle-eye view of Valentine Town. They could see everything from the lake to Venus' temple and the buildings placed around the streets. Not sure whether or not to go up or down, Jack looked back to the chariot only to see that the horses had taken off. In their place, however, was a winding mountain trail that had a heart-shaped arrow sign pointing to it. With no other way to go, Jack and Sally followed the trail all the way to a small cabin that had a note nailed to the door.

"'Jack. My apologies for telling on you. Hope this makes up for it. Cupid'," Jack read as he took the note off the door. "Looks like we're in the right place."

"That was nice of him," Sally said as she reached to pick up a bag.

"No. First we have to honor the tradition."

"What tradition?"

"This one," Jack said as he picked Sally up by surprise and kicked open the door.

"Jack," Sally said in a giggle as he carried her over the threshold.

After a moment, Jack gently lowered Sally to the floor until she got her footing. They looked into the cabin and were, to be honest, a bit horrified. Everything was either pink, red, lacy, very fluffy, or a combination of all four. Well, they were in Valentine Town after all. Still, it was a bit unsettling when Jack sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace and nearly sank into the cushions.

"Need help, husband?" Sally asked Jack in a teasing manner.

"Thank you, wife," Jack replied, stretching out his arms and allowing Sally to pull him up into an embrace. "That couch almost ate me."

"Jack, after all we've been through, I'm not losing you to a couch."

"No need to worry about losing me to anything, Sally," Jack said as he reached in for a kiss.

"Jack?" Sally asked, breaking the kiss.

"Yes?"

"I think it's time we got the book out."

This pleasantly surprised the Pumpkin King. At that moment, his mind wasn't even on the book. But now that it was mentioned, well, there was no harm in looking for it. And so, they did. Jack and Sally looked through every bag and piece of luggage they had. Then they looked again, and again, and again. After a good hour and a half of searching, the book didn't turn up. Needless to say, this was very frustrating for the newlyweds.

"Where could it be? We didn't leave it at the Winchester House, did we?" Sally asked Jack as they both plopped down on the dark red rug in front of the fireplace.

"If we did, those ghosts will be entertained for a while. At least until Mrs. Winchester checks up on them," Jack said, trying to hold in a chuckle as he did so.

"Jack, this isn't funny. Without the book, how can we-?" Sally started before blushing.

"Oh, we'll find a way," Jack said. "Think about it. We both saw the book. I can remember a few things, can't you?"

"I can. They just scare me."

"Scare you? Why is that?"

"For one thing, everyone in that book is naked. And, I don't know, I feel a little shy being naked in front of you."

"Sally, it's alright. You're very beautiful."

"It's just… my stitches are everywhere. They continue beneath my clothing. I'm scared they're not strong enough to hold me together and if I happen to fall apart when we make love, it would be very embarrassing.

"If anything, I'll hold you together. And don't worry about any nakedness. You've seen me naked."

"No I haven't! When was this?"

"Oh, wait. That was before you had a soul. And long before the potions."

"Before I had a soul?"

"Sally, it was long ago. The point is I've been naked in your presence. Perhaps that is why I'm not very nervous about it."

"I guess so," Sally said before another thought came to her mind. "Jack, what did you mean by before the potions?"

"I think it's better if I show you," Jack said.

With that, Jack unbuttoned his jacket and then took off his shirt. Sally was surprised to see that Jack's torso wasn't made up of just a ribcage and a spine. Now there were black, sinewy muscles wrapping around his bones. Where Jack once had just a collarbone he had a real chest and shoulders to boot. Sally curiously put her hand to Jack's chest before putting her head against it, shuddering lightly when she felt Jack's hand begin to graze her hair.

"How does it feel?" Jack asked Sally.

"Wonderful," Sally replied before she felt Jack begin to stand up. "Jack?"

"Sally, I'm starting to think we might not need that book after all."

"I think you're right," Sally said as she stood up beside him.

"In that case," Jack said as he picked Sally up once again. "I never thought I'd say this in the middle of the day, but I think it's time we get to bed."

Sally replied with a kiss, giving Jack an extra spring in his step as he carried Sally over the threshold to the cabin bedroom. Once they were both inside, he closed the door and locked every possible lock there was on it. No one was going to disturb them. No one.

The Next Morning…

What a wonderful dream. Sally turned in her sleep and could have sworn it happened. For hours, she and Jack were together. It took a few tries to get things right, and it did hurt at first, but it was worth it. The way he made her feel was indescribable. It was as if she was falling apart, but in a good way. Sally yawned and turned over once again, expecting to wake up in the room Doctor Finkelstein kept for her in his lab. Instead, she opened her eyes to two open eye sockets gazing down at her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Skellington," Jack cooed, giving her a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well?"

"This isn't a dream," Sally said in a blissful yet tired tone.

"If it is, I don't ever want to wake up."

"Neither do I."

"Stay right here and dream a little longer then," Jack said as he started to get up.

"Where are you going?" Sally asked.

"To the bathroom to take a shower. No peeking."

"Not even a little?"

"Maybe, if you're up to it," Jack said as he finally left the bed, not even bothering to put a robe on as he walked to the bathroom.

Sally lasted a good eight minutes before she followed him. She crept to the closed bathroom door as quietly as she could in order to sneak up on him completely. It seemed she'd have no problem doing so. Jack was singing something, so he was obviously distracted. Sally smiled to herself as she pushed the door open gently and slinked into the bathroom.

"Loveliest woman I've ever seen, my wife, joy of my afterlife, my Pumpkin Queen," Jack said as Sally pulled the shower curtain open.

"Yes?" she asked coyly.

"Ah, a bit impatient for the shower I see," Jack said with a devilish grin.

"It's not the shower I'm impatient for," Sally said as she stepped into the shower and closed the curtain behind her.

As expected, it was a good while before either Jack or Sally focused on getting themselves clean. Luckily, they weren't wrapped in an intimate moment later that day when they got an unexpected visitor. The Mayor stood on the outer threshold of the cabin, rambling about how Mrs. Winchester and Venus got into a fight over a book that supposedly belonged to the happy couple. As awkward as it was to have the Mayor hand them Erato's present, Jack and Sally were glad to have it back. After all, they could see if they missed anything important now.

Much to their surprise, Jack and Sally found that the book was far more fun to use than scary. They referenced it many times in the course of their honeymoon and were looking forward to using it at home. Of course, there was one slight problem with that. The bed Jack and Sally were provided with on their honeymoon was large, much larger than their bed at home. Unfortunately, Jack didn't take this into consideration. After he and Sally made love in their own home for the first time, he fell out of bed and hurt some of his back muscles. That put him out of commission for a few days, at the very least, and he wasn't very happy about it.

"Why does nothing ever turn out like it should," Jack asked himself as he lay down on the couch in the living room, listening to Sally in the kitchen.

"Don't worry, Jack. You'll be better in a few days," she said as she walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of soup. "Don't strain yourself," she warned him as he propped himself up as best he could.

"Oh, Sally, what would I do without you?" Jack asked as she passed him the bowl of soup. "Honestly, the first thing I do when I'm better is find a larger bed."

"That's good to hear," Sally said as she rubbed his skull gently.

"After that, well, I kind of need your help with everything else I want to do," Jack said, grinning.

"You have it. You'll always have it," Sally replied, kissing him on the cheek. "Now have your soup. I have to go talk to the Mayor about some Halloween plans. Until you're better, I'm in charge. Wish me luck."

"Good luck," Jack said, smiling as Sally blew a kiss to him upon leaving Skellington manor.

Jack looked down into his bowl of soup and sighed happily. Ok, so pretty much nothing had gone to plan. He and Sally eloped instead of having a grand wedding. He dressed in drag for his own bachelor party. The moment he got home from his honeymoon, he managed to injure himself in a way that would postpone any further intimate moments with Sally. Despite all of this, Jack was happy. There was a lesson in all of this, he was sure of it. But at the moment, all he wanted was his soup, and for his back muscles to kindly hurry up in healing.

The End

I tried to keep it as PG-13 as possible. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
